Dead to the day
by GemmaClark
Summary: When Sookie is re-born a vampire, how will the fae blood react? Will Sookie and Eric live happily ever after without a fight for their survival when Sookie becomes more than vampire?
1. Chapter 1

**Dead to the day.**

Firstly I'd just like to say that I'm beginning this story with only the mildest idea of a plot line, so I'd like it if all you readers would get back to me with what you'd like to see in this story. If there's something you've wanted to see in True Blood, or something you want to see in the upcoming Season 3, then let me know and give me a basic outline and I'll find a way to add it to my story. I want this story to be a work of not just me but all you fellow fans and readers, credit and thanks will be given individually for each idea/suggestion. Thanks! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_The softness of his pale skin concealing the faint blue of veins flowing with cold thick blood, the beautifully structured bones hiding a__ no longer beating heart,_ the sharp gold of his clean cut gelled back hair, the fullness of his rosy lips, the sound of his husky lust filled voice, the sharp of his long pointed fangs, the gleam of his piercing blue eyes, the flare of want behind them when he looked into her own wanting eyes. 

Sookie, a well brought up bar maid who'd lived in Bon Temps all her life, found herself lusting after a dead man. A vampire. A Scandinavian vampire named Eric, over one thousand years old; And she was loving every second of it, especially knowing she had a very forceful power over him. Although, lusting after a vampire wasn't all that bad, since Sookie herself wasn't entirely human. Eric had had her blood, along with a few others, one ex lover (formally known as Bill Compton, now known as Mr Nameless) and the others had been totally unwelcome but the situation had led to no other choice. Each and every vampire that had tasted her blood had commented on the oddly sweet and intoxicating taste. Eric had begun an everlasting fascination with Sookie since that first drop of her blood had dropped onto his tongue. Sookie was an eighth fae, and a telepath.

Bringing herself out of the world of fantasy, Sookie placed her hairbrush down onto the dressing table, looking at her reflection in the mirror with great curiosity. The moonlight shining through the open windows lit her eyes, the curiosity so clearly visible in the light blue pools. The silk of the fresh white nightgown felt soothing on her just shaven tanned legs, her hair smelt of coconut and felt smooth as a baby's bottom, but the pleasure and calm her nightly ritual of showering, grooming and admiring usually gave her wasn't there. It wasn't there because Eric's words repeated round and round in her head, every syllable so clear in her mind. All Sookie felt was fear, fear and curiosity.

Deciding to not sit staring at her reflection mulling over Eric's words, Sookie got up from the little stool, swung a white silk robe that matched her nightgown around her body and slid her feet into some fuzzy little slippers. Then she did something she never usually did, she grabbed any comfort food she could find, which wasn't a lot since Sookie never stored that sort of food in her house - _a moment on the lips, forever on the hips!_ - and made her way into the main room of the house, slumped down onto the sofa and switched on the television. Flicking through the channels was hopeless, Sookie never felt right sitting around watching television, no matter how down in the blue she may be. Eventually, Sookie threw herself up off the sofa and made her way over to the little box that held no more than ten movies on video, and with a little huff, Sookie retrieved what she was there for, popped open the little box and put it into the VCR.

''I just _couldn't_ avoid it, could I? Great Sookie, do you _want_ to cry for the next hour?'' and right at the end of her self scolding, that heart tugging music began to play through the television. Sookie grabbed a cushion, hauled her knee's up to her chest and opened a packet of chips, if this didn't make her feel better, nothing would. After almost one hour, it didn't make her feel better, but almost made her forget her own problems, instead getting her involved in others. Sookie sat slouched on the sofa, crumbs from the chips dotted around on her chest and on her nightgown, and the packet of chips almost gone (some had been thrown at the television screen when a corny line reminded Sookie of her own problems, or just of the evil of love and lust) and a couple of tissues sat next to her on the sofa crumpled up, coated in salty tears.

_''Do you trust me?''  
''I trust you''_

This time Sookie had to restrain herself from throwing the entire left over contents of the packet of chips, but instead she snorted at the cheesy lines and said, ''Oh! come on!'' and then the music played and a supposed to be touching moment on the screen began and tears welled up in her eyes, another crumpled tissue soon joined the others. A strange feeling of a presence brought Sookie out of her emotional comfort eating state and instead she became alert. She'd had this feeling before. Oh boy. Right as she looked at the front door, a knocked beat on it twice. Eric.

Wrapping her robe around her tightly and tying it there, Sookie made her way over to the door. Sookie and Eric had shared blood on 2 occasions now, and that made their blood bond pretty strong. Each knew how the other was feeling (though Eric wasn't aware Sookie could sense his feelings, a normal human being wouldn't be able to, but Sookie's ability made it possible) - they knew where the other was at all times and they could sense each other's presence so strongly in a room full of others. Unknowing how to feel about Eric standing on her doorstep, Sookie opened the door with her eyes closed, let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding, and said, ''Eric.''

''Oh, how did you know?'' Eric chuckled, his words were always so sarcastic. Not many vampires had a sense of humour, and even if Eric's was a little odd at times, Sookie was glad he had one. She opened her eyes to see him stood drinking her in, his signature smirk on those beautiful lips. Sookie knew why he was here, and all too soon Eric's face became serious.

''Are you going to invite me in?'' Eric asked, his voice flat and business like. Somehow.  
''You don't need an invite any more.''

''I know, but it's always polite to ask.'' He smiled slightly, polite wasn't a trait of Eric Northman, his pride wouldn't allow it. Standing aside and gesturing with her arm, Sookie said, very dramatically ''Oh please do come in Eric!'' and he entered, his confidence washing over her as he passed through to where Sookie had been having her little breakdown. Sookie followed him through after shutting and locking the door, since learning about the world, she was pretty paranoid about security. Eric stayed standing and glared at the television screen whilst Sookie sat back down, putting the cushion back into her lap and hauling her knee's up to her chest, eyes fixing back on the movie.

After a moment of silence between the two, Eric said, ''Sookie. What are you watching?'' with thick disgust. ''Titanic. Do you want to watch it with me?''  
''I don't think romantic movies are quite my thing, and I think you know why I'm here.''

Great, well that meant time to talk. Sookie muted the movie and took the clutter of crumpled tissues and empty bags of chips to the bin in the kitchen. When she returned Eric had removed his jacket, leather, and was sat on her sofa with one leg crossed over the other. How did he always look so cool? and how did he look so damn hot all the time? but these weren't thoughts for thinking right now, right now meant serious talk. Dropping onto the sofa next to Eric, Sookie looked at him. Her eyes welled up a little, Eric noted this, but nothing was stopping Eric getting what he came for, Eric always got what he wanted. Well, most of the time.

''What is your decision, Sookie?'' Eric seemed so calm, but Sookie could feel that he was almost fearing her answer.  
He was confident, determined and ready too.

''Eric...'' The words choked back in Sookie's throat, she turned her head down to look at her hands neatly arranged in her lap. So many thoughts flew through her head in the space of ten seconds, it was worse than the thoughts of 20 drunken customers at Merlotte's. The fear was overwhelming, the curiosity, the uncertainty...

''Will you let me turn you?''

Sookie looked up to meet Eric's eyes, a single tear falling down her cheek.  
She closed her eyes, opened her mouth to speak, closed it.

''Eric... I...''


	2. Chapter 2

**Dead to the day;**  
**Chapter 2.**

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I had a real fun time writing it, and I've already had some positive feedback from someone who I personally look up to as a writer. The positive feedback has definintely given me a big push and I've managed to come up with some sembelence of a plot line. Keep the feedback coming! let me know if you want to see anything happen! and thank you for reading.

* * *

"Eric… I…" No matter how hard she tried, Sookie just couldn't form any other words. Her heart was beating faster than she knew it could, immediately making her place a hand over her chest to try to keep it from breaking through her skin and bone and popping right out onto the sofa in between the two of them. Eric didn't move, he didn't even speak comforting words, and that added to the doubt Sookie already had as to whether Eric really did feel anything meaningful toward her, anything worth dying over.

''We spoke of this last night, Sookie. I gave you the day to think this through, now I'm here, as we agreed.'' Well jeez Eric, add to the pressure, why don't you?

Sookie regained a little composure and looked directly into Eric's eyes. Although she knew it was hopeless, she reached out and searched his mind, if she could just know for sure that the words he'd uttered to her last night were sincere, she'd do this. After around two minutes and even taking to holding Eric's hands, sometimes contact made it easier to see into minds, she didn't find what she was looking for, but she did feel a faint buzz instead of the usual black hole. Her gift had been strengthened, only once had she gotten a glimpse at Eric's thoughts since the second blood exchange, and then she'd only gotten feelings, no thoughts or pictures; but those feelings were of fondness for herself, strong feelings.

''Stop trying to read my mind.'' Sookie smiled a little at this, she had never been good at subtle. She shifted, ready to talk, now she was facing Eric completely, her legs crossed on the sofa with her hands neat in her lap. Eric noted this and also shifted, facing Sookie as much as he could on the small sofa. There wasn't much point in a conversation since they could both read each others feelings like the pages of a book, they each knew exactly what to expect from the others mouths.

''Eric, I need time to think about this.''

''You had time. Today.''

''Yes Eric, and trust me I've thought all day, but this isn't something I can just decide on, this is my life Eric, do you realise what I'd be losing to do this?'' Sookie cocked her head to the side, waiting for Eric's response, half expecting that he'd understand. After all, this was a huge decision and if Eric couldn't understand that, Sookie would never understand him, and that wouldn't make eternity with him very easy or pleasant.

''Do you realise what you'd be gaining?'' Eric was just too damn determined to see anyone else's point. When Eric wants, Eric persists until Eric gets.

''If you love me like you said, you'll give me time to think about this''

''Do you love _me_?'' and this one really stumped Sookie, for days since she first met Eric in his bar in Shreveport, she'd had feelings for him that she didn't even understand. At that time she'd been with Mr Nameless, and he'd been her first boyfriend. Being able to tell what you're date is thinking isn't a good thing, and when people became aware of Sookie's telepathy, no one had wanted to date her, just avoid her. Nothing but a freak bar maid with a good rack, and that's straight from the minds of twenty different Merlotte's customers. When Eric had summoned Sookie and Mr Nameless over, Eric and Sookie had become infatuated with each other; something neither person, _okay_, fae telepath nor vampire, had ever experienced.

Sookie pondered on Eric's question for a minute, or two, or three, and when Sookie saw Eric become restless and fidgety, she knew she needed to give him an answer. Although Eric had told Sookie he loved her, last night, the second blood exchange, Sookie hadn't said the words back. Not because she hadn't wanted to, but because Eric did that creepy vampire disappearance thing before she could, and by the time she uttered the words, the place he'd been standing was filled with nothing but air and space and the slightest smell of Eric.

''Yes.'' Sookie refused to look at Eric as she said this, sure she'd said this to Mr Nameless, but never had she meant it like she did now. She knew Eric didn't need an even bigger ego, but this would do it. He'd been after her for such a long time now, and all along he'd told her he would make her his. Right he was! and Eric's smile confirmed the feelings of victory she was getting from him. But he hadn't won yet, Eric wanted her to become his for eternity, and eternity she did not have unless she agreed to become vampire.

''I will give you today to think, but no longer. My Sookie, you will become mine. Tonight, I assure you.'' Maybe Eric did have a soft side, after all. Sookie knew he did, she'd gotten that from the glimpse into his mind, well, the glimpse at his feelings. They were feelings of love, warmth and protectiveness. Eric was stood in front of Sookie in a flash of quick movement, and he bent down to lift her chin up, she hadn't met his eyes since she admitted to her deep feelings for this dead man. His thumb stroked her lower lip, and soon it was replaced with his lips. Maybe becoming vampire was worth it if Sookie got skilled kisses like _that_ every day. It took all her strength to keep herself under control, and it amused her he felt the same.  
Not so cool on the inside, huh buddy?

''Tomorrow night you will trade the sun for moon and stars.''

One more sunrise, one more day.  
But could she really leave everything behind?

**Trade the sun for moon and stars...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dead to the day;**  
**Chapter 3.**

Chapter 2 turned out a lot shorter and drawn out than I'd hoped, but I began writing it around 4am and I'll admit that was a bad idea, my thinking cap wasn't on properly, but hopefully you enjoyed it. I'm also posting this story to my tumblr account, which you can find on my profile page. This chapter will make up for the last, and I must say a big thanks to The Used; whilst I've begun writing this story I've had some of their songs on repeat and though I'm not sure why, it's really helped! Also, thank you for the reviews I've had already! It was great to know I've got readers within 12 hours of my story being up and running. I'll be sure not to disappoint!

So, will Sookie trade moon for stars?

* * *

Eric was gone, and so was Sookie's mind.  
She saw no reason to remain strong, and the tears she'd previously held back flowed freely down her supple cheeks, small whimpers and chokes of breath escaping her lips. Why did she feel this lust, this want, this _love _for the ancient viking? After all, they barely knew each other and Eric was so difficult to understand. Sookie had never wished to be able to read minds, all her life she's trained herself to stop from doing that, but now, she wanted to read minds badly, Eric's mind. Such an unworldly feeling wasn't something Sookie could deal with, she'd thought she was in love before, but this, this was so different, every pore on her body oozed love, every part of her screamed out for Eric.

''Pull yourself together Sookie, you're no good like this.'' and with a deep breath, Sookie did just that. She was handling this _pretty_ well, I mean life or death, okay maybe not death, but _worse._ Pro's and con's, this is what she needed to think over, so she stood, feeling a relief in her legs after the awkward position she'd been in on the sofa for so long. Turning off the VCR and television by their little buttons, Sookie headed off in the direction of her bedroom. This was on the first floor, since Sookie's gran died, she'd not used the top floor, it was completely shut down. On the way to the bedroom, Sookie noted that the door was still bolted tight shut, how had Eric gotten out? not something she needed to ponder at the moment, there were bigger issues at hand, _her life._

She washed her face and brushed her teeth, tied back her hair and threw off the robe and slippers. Once she was sat upright in bed and the bedside lamp was switched on, Sookie got into deep thinking mode. Why was she even thinking this over?

_ Okay Sookie, this can't be avoided no more. You told Eric you'd thought about this all day, okay you walked around feeling sorry for yourself, but you didn't think it through. What do I have to lose? Well, the sun, the daytime, sunbathing, my tan! real food! and... well, that's it. Okay, what will I gain? Eric's company for eternity, Eric's kisses for eternity, Eric's amazing bed skills for eternity, Eric's love for eternity... _

Eric was good at leaving Sookie with words to think about, _trade the sun for moon and stars_ spun round and round in her head. After this, if she did it, her friends and her brother, they'd never want to see or talk to her again, she'd be in the company of people, dead people, that quite frankly, she couldn't stand. But there was something different about Eric, something that no one else but Sookie got to see. At the strangest of moments, Sookie began to laugh.

_ Can you imagine Bill's reaction? oh I think that would be worth it. He always hated Eric for wanting me, and I know Bill still wants me. Oh that would be priceless, maybe dying would be worth it just to see that..._

Then Sookie found herself hoping she'd keep her sense of humour when she became vampire. While she thought about these things, there was no _if_ she became vampire, but_ when_ she became vampire. Maybe there wasn't that much to think over, and the vampires wouldn't use her like some toy any more since she'd probably lose her gift with the lack of brain waves and such. There's one good thing, then! amongst about ten others. The negative's drew up to about 6 in the end, but the pro's definitely outweighed this. Okay, what did she _want?_

After another hours pondering, Sookie switched off the lamp and lay down in bed. She turned to face the open window, the moon visible in the far distance.  
''I decided, Eric'' her voice so full of love.  
''I decided.''

* * *

07:00am.

The sun was already shining bright across the town of Bon Temps. Sookie's alarm clock rudely awoke her from her peace, her place of no thought, and with a powerful sigh, she turned and punched down on the big button, it stop wailing instantly. After a few seconds, Sookie dragged herself out of her bed, feeling at loss. She was due in at Merlotte's at 1pm, and the free time she had before her shift, she didn't want. First she went into the bathroom to take a long shower, taking her time to shave her legs, shampoo and condition her hair and lather up her body in soapy bubbles. Then she brushed her teeth and hair, picked clothes from her wardrobe in around 30 seconds and dressed. Finally she found herself in the kitchen, a fresh pot of coffee made, a counter full of cleaning equipment and a mug steaming with the contents of the coffee pot.

Sat down at the kitchen table with today's newspaper, Sookie sipped her coffee, every sip of the warm liquid was joyful, well, in any other situation. It occurred to her she should call at Fangtasia and leave a message for Eric, though he'd know where she was anyway, it was only polite. She set down the mug on a place mat and went over to the phone hanging on the wall, dialled the number and got Pam's voice. Sookie always loved to listen to the whole message because Pam sounded so bored, but today was an exception and she pressed 1 for Eric's office phone right away.

_This is Eric. Speak.  
Beep._

The sound of his voice made her heart fluttered around in her chest like a dozen butterflies.  
''Eric, it's Sookie. I figured you'd already know but I'm working tonight. I get off at 1am. Don't you come in causing trouble, okay? I decided.''

She hung up. Well, okay. Somehow two hours had passed, the shower must really have been a long one as intended, well great. So Sookie was left with 4 hours of free time, if Merlotte's wasn't closed, she'd go in early, unpaid just to spend time with people and not be alone to think. All she could think about was this feeling, the feeling of her body screaming out for him, longing for him. The next four hours flew by in a trance of cleaning, she'd hardly realised she'd clean the whole place to a sparkle, and by the time she'd finished and fixed an ice tea, it was time to get into her work uniform and leave.

After she'd changed and applied some make up, Sookie took a moment to admire herself in her full length mirror. She'd always been aware she looked good, even in the simple Merlotte's uniform. When you can read minds, it's pretty easy to get an opinion of yourself. All the customers at Merlotte's thought something inappropriate about her. _She might be a freak but I wouldn't kick her out of bed _and _why they gotta employ some freak here? I'm surprised people even let her out of her house, at least she's hot, damn she looks tasty..._

_

* * *

_

13:00pm.

The bar was almost full, people were already drinking beer, amongst those early drinkers were Jason and his best friend, Hoyt. Seeing Jason made Sookie's heart jolt, and she went over to hug him and tell him he's a good brother and he should never change. Jason jut smiled and patted her on the back. After she'd gone through to the back and locked her purse in Sam's desk drawer, she kept it empty for the employee's to put their personal belongings in, Sookie tied her apron around her waist and set off to work.

Filling orders, receiving compliments and tips, and the general chit chatter with customers wasn't easy today. Sookie was having trouble keeping her barrier up, most of the time it'd gotten pretty easy since everything had been going smoothly, but the second Sookie's own mind was pre-occupied, others minds just flooded right on into her own. She barely spoke to any of her co-workers or her boss, but she could feel them looking at her, trying to work her out. They always knew when something was up, especially Sam. Sam loved Sookie and she knew it, before the vampire's came along she'd felt mutual feelings, maybe not love, but she'd felt something toward him.

Sookie turned away from the bar toward table 5 with 2 beers and an ice tea, but before she could make it there, the buzz of 20 different minds and the strength it too to keep them out washed over her. The tray went to the floor, and if Sam hadn't been right behind Sookie, she would have been too. Sam pushed her gently through to his office, shut the door and gestured for her to sit down, Sam stayed standing.

''Explain.'' Sam's face was set in stone, he wasn't going to let Sookie out of his office until he knew what was wrong, but both were just as stubborn as the other and Sookie was not telling Sam her business, especially this business.

''I just have things on my mind Sam, you know it's hard for me to keep people out when I'm pre-occupied.'' Tears were welling up along her eyes, she was not going to cry. She'd had enough of being weak and vunerable.

''What is it Sookie? You can tell me _anything_. You know that...'' Sam was crouching down in front of Sookie, looking up at her with such a concerned look that she was stroking his cheek with her hand before she even realised. She smiled a sweet smile, but it didn't reach her eyes, instead a few tears cascaded down her cheeks.

''It would be so much simpler if I had feelings for you, Sam'' This made Sam smile, and he held her hands to pull her up to her feet, throwing his arms around her. If there was one thing that made her feel at least a little comforted, it was how warm Sam felt, shifter's have a higher temperature than regular humans do, he also smelt oddly of dog sometimes. Sam tuned into a collie, and sometimes Sookie let him into her home to sleep on her rug.

''Please tell me, Sook. I worry.''  
''I know you do Sam, but this is somethin' I gotta keep locked up tight, okay?'' Sookie pressed her hands on Sam's shoulders, pushing him back far enough to look into his eyes. They shared a brief smile, Sookie let out a breath she'd been holding a little longer than she'd known and said, ''Could I have 5 minutes to get myself together?''

''Sure.'' Sam kissed Sookie on the cheek and left the room, closing the door behind him. Sookie slumped down into the big office chair and closed her eyes tight, her hands covered her face and she breathed in and out as deep and slow as she could. ''Okay Sookie, lets do this.'' and she was up and out of the office before you could say Jack Daniels. Her mental guard was up and locked tight in place, her problems were pushed far back in her mind and her nervous smile was painted brightly across her face. Before she knew it, it was midnight, only one hour of work left. She stood chatting with Arlene, paying more attention that usual, taking in everything about her co worker and friend. She'd managed to cheer up a little and forget about things, she was stood giggling and joking with Arlene, Tara and Sam, but the feeling of a strong presence nearing made her smile wipe right off her face, she stopped laughing, smiling and chatting, and simply said, ''Eric.'' Sam, Arlene and Tara all looked at her with confusion in unison, and sure enough when Sookie turned to the door, Eric walked through.

''Sook?'' Sookie wasn't too sure who said this, but she knew they all did within about a 1 second range of each other. She didn't turn back to them, but she did hurry off to get another order. _Don't panic, no one can know, don't panic_,_ just work._ She tried to put her nervous smile on her face but it just wouldn't happen, she took the order with no mental barrier, and what she heard didn't make her feel any better. Sookie knew Eric was over at the bar, ordering a bottle of that synthetic stuff, True Blood. He was going to wait here until she finished her shift.

No amount of orders and chit chatter with customers could make Sookie forget Eric, what he was here for. She returned to the bar hopelessly, ''Arlene, could you take the rest of my shift? I really have to go.'' Sookie's heart began to sink. ''Of course I can, girl! The kid's are over at their gran's for the night and I don't much like an empty house.'' Arlene smiled, twirling a peice of her dyed red hair. ''Thanks Arlene, I love you.'' Arlene looked slightly taken aback by Sookie's words, and began nodding, ''Yeah, yeah you too sweetie, are you.. okay?''

''I'm fine, Arlene. Thank you for taking my shift.'' Again with the tears, but she held them back as best she could. As she turned to Sam, one tear toppled down and Sam reached out and lifted her chin to make her meet his eyes. He looked scared, scared for her, worried and concerned.

''You want to take the rest of the night off, Sook?''  
''Yes, please.''  
''No problem.'' He smiled, ''If you need me, need to talk, you know I'm right here okay?''

Sookie cocked her head to the side, more tears were falling and she'd given up holding them back, ''Bless your heart, Sam Merlotte.'' Sookie tiptoed up to Sam to kiss him on the cheek, she lingered there a second, taking in his scent and the warmth of his skin. Moving back, Sookie took off her little apron, handed it to Sam, smiled something so scared that Sam grabbed her arm as she went to walk by him toward the staff exit. ''Sook...'' but she didn't answer him. She got free from his loose grip easily and went through the staff exit. Eric trailed behind.

''You have made up your mind, my love.'' Eric swooped down to brush her lips with his just lightly, enough to send butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.  
''Yes, Eric.''  
''Is it tonight?''

Sookie smiled, his voice was thick with love, not sarcasm, not lust, but love.  
''It's tonight.''


	4. Chapter 4

**Dead to the day;**  
**Chapter 4.**

So I decided to get everything I needed to do today out of the way so I could spend the day writing. Amazingly enough, while I was shopping for food, there were the True Blood books! (except the two more I need to buy, of course) so that sparked off a train of thought about how to get this next chapter done. I'm still not too sure, but I'll think of something. Thanks you for the reviews! It's great to have so many readers within 10 hours of my story being up. Happy reading! I'd also like to say I'm not expert on vampires or anything of the supernatural side, so if I've said something that doesn't seem likely, please forgive me. I would ask google, but I don't think google can tell me the things I need to know, so I'm going to go off my own knowledge!

* * *

The ride home was silent, Sookie felt noisy just breathing, because of course, Eric didn't need to breath. You wouldn't think you'd ever cherish every bit of air you inhale and exhale, but Sookie was. It was full dark, and she knew she would never see the sun again. When Sookie had thought it through, she'd been certain she would be able to be tame, drink synthetic blood, keep her personality as human as possible. Just an alteration of a human, right? that lived off blood and slept in the day. Easy peasy. Eric had chosen to ride in the car with Sookie, but she wished he'd have just flew there, she wanted to be alone.

''Are you scared?'' Eric said, the tiniest hint of amusement in his voice. He'd experienced this, so he knew exactly how she was feeling, especially with their blood bond. Sookie actually laughed at Eric's question. Who _wouldn't_ be scared? but her laughter soon disappeared when she realised exactly how scared she was. That never stopped Sookie from being sarcastic.

''Oh no Eric, of course not, why would I be scared?'' But instead of answering, Eric chuckled and turned his head toward the half open car window. As they turned onto the driveway that led to Sookie's house, she could feel Eric becoming restless, excited and actually a little nervous too. Well to hell with excited, Sookie felt down and out terrified. The journey was over all too quick for Sookie, and soon they were stood on her front porch, Sookie searching through her purse for her keys and unlocking the door. This time Eric didn't bother to ask for an invitation, instead in a quick flash of movement he'd closed and locked the door behind them and gotten Sookie pressed up between a wall and Eric's body. His lips were on hers, his hands held her face, soon they were a mess of tongue's and limbs until Eric stopped to look into her eyes... ''Are you scared?''

''Eric, I'm terrified.'' This time Sookie was completely sincere. She knew her human life was nearing an end, much earlier than it ever should. No amount of sarcasm or joking could hide her fear now, even Eric had become tense. There was no point in hanging around any longer, it would only give Sookie time to think and back out. Though Sookie found herself wondering whether Eric would even give her a choice in the matter if she tried to change her mind now. She told herself he would, because it's always comforting to think you have a choice on your own life or death.

''This would be better if I could glamour you.''  
''I wouldn't want you to. I want to feel this. I want this.''

There, she'd said it, she wanted this. Eric saw no point in waiting around any more, Sookie saw this from the way he scooped her up and lay her down on her bed. He sat beside her, holding her hand, mindlessly caressing it with his thumb. Somehow the cold of his skin was somewhat comforting, or maybe it was just the contact, but Sookie relaxed a little, letting her eyes close for a moment.

''Is Bill's daytime resting place still here?'' Sookie stiffened. ''Yes.''  
''I will stay with you.''  
''Okay.''

When Sookie didn't speak or move, or barely breath, Eric decided now was the time. He moved her up in one swift motion so she was sitting upright on the bed, she adjusted herself, crossing her legs, and became stiff again. Eric took both her hands in his and held them tight, Sookie thought he could crush he hands easily if he tried.

''This is what we're going to do...'' Sookie began to sob. ''I will drain you until you are almost empty of blood, and then I will give you my own. When I drain you, you will feel very... disoriented, you will be barely concious. Once you have fed on me..'' _Yuck_. ''You will sleep. You will wake a vampire. I will be by your side to guide you, and you will be mine for eternity.''

Sookie didn't say anything, the tears had stopped and her face was expressionless. She'd seemed to turn almost, cold, unfeeling, or just the lowest of low. But when Eric lay her down on the bed, pressing his own body on top of her, she came to life, kissing him deeply, clawing at the defined muscles of his arms, his back, his neck. Eric's vampire speed had their clothes off in record time and Sookie drank in the sight of his godly form. Through the lust she was feeling, as she looked at the man before her, she felt love so strong and indescribable, now she felt she had made the right decision.

Eric was on top of her again, kissing her lips, cheeks, neck, collarbone, breasts, tummy and right down to her waistline. Sookie's hands found Eric's golden soft hair and grabbed, pulling him back up to explore his mouth once more. He felt almost warm to the touch. His hand cupped her face, his tongue claiming what was his, Sookie moaned, writhing underneath the Viking vampire as his hand travelled down from her cheek, down past her waistline, until he reached his goal. After over a thousand years practise in pleasuring women, he was pretty darn good at it, and Sookie cried out, digging her nails down into his shoulders.

''Eric. please.'' Eric wasted no more time, positioning himself on top of Sookie, he slowly entered her. It took every bit of control to keep himself steady and slow, but he did. Though Sookie had other ideas, she grabbed his hips and pulled him to her, away, to, away, faster and faster with each thrust. Tangled in a mess of love, heat and limbs, Sookie screamed out as she neared her climax.

''Eric. now. do it.'' Sookie moved her hair from her neck and tilted her head to the left, exposing the veins holding he sweet tasting fae blood.  
''Sookie...''

And he did. Sookie felt no pain, no fear. Eric's fangs pierced her skin, his body kept thrusting, and he began to drink desperately. He'd waited for this for so long now, too long. Finally, she had given herself over to him, she had become his. For eternity. Sookie clawed at Eric's back, no doubt drawing blood, and she cried out his name as she finally climaxed, Eric just seconds behind her. Eric carefully moved himself out of her, gaining a small whimper for Sookie. If his mouth wasn't pre occupied right now, he'd have that signature smirk printed right on that handsome face. No doubt about it.

Sookie's arms became weak and she had to let go of Eric to rest them down, little after shocks of her orgasm still made her shudder, but she was slowly drifting away. Her eyes began to roll back, her eye lids fluttering open and closed, she tried to speak but it was hopeless. The next few moments were a blur to Sookie, her head began to spin, her body became cold and numb, all she could do was lay on her now blood stained bed and let the man before her take her life, her life as she knew it. When Eric stopped feeding, Sookie was reduced to a mess, blood dripped onto her bedsheets, her eyes rolled back into her head and her eye lids continued to flutter. The most she could understand of the situation now was Eric's wrist at her mouth, her blood staining his full lips, and the soft whisper of the three most powerful words that had ever passed the vampires lips.

''I love you.''  
Sookie's eyes closed, her body shut down.  
Unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dead to the day;  
Chapter 5.**

Okay, I think I finally decided on a plot this morning, so we'll see how this one pans out. Thank you for all the reviews! it's great to know I have so many readers in such a short time. A couple of reviewers have said they wish they have a better knowledge of Sookie and Eric's past, but don't worry, all will be revealed soon. Since I have plenty of time on my hands, I plan for this story to be many chapters long. Enjoy!

* * *

Merlotte's bar was full as full can be tonight, customers huddled around tables drinking pitcher after pitcher, every so often one customer would get up and take himself over to another table after receiving grunts and nods of agreement from his own table. They hustled around the room like a swarm of bee's, concern painted across each and every person in the bar. The patrons always had some gossip of the town to talk about, and even if Bon Temps was a small town, there was enough juicy gossip to please everyone. But tonight, their topic of conversation wasn't of Maxine Fortenberry's recently uncovered poor fortune or her sons new _vampire_ girlfriend, but it was that of the disappearance of Sookie Stackhouse, Merlotte's best waitress.

It had been 5 days since Sookie had been seen, 5 long drawn out days. The last time she was seen had been at Merlotte's, where she'd asked to take off the last hour of her shift to leave early for personal matters with Eric Northman. _Vampire_ Eric Northman. The patrons and staff of the bar had become increasingly worried about Sookie's safety, especially Sam. People talked, and everyone in Bon Temps was aware of Sookie's previous relationship with Bill Compton, also vampire. Some had her down as nothing more than a brainless freak fang banger blood bag, but others, though not many, felt bad for Sookie, thinking she'd just stumbled down the wrong path and needed to find her way back home again. Most people thought the brutal murder of her Grandmother after the loss of both her parents had finally made her lose it altogether, and she'd just gone on out to vampire bars with a death wish she couldn't admit to having.

The noise of the conversation of patrons grew louder as most alcohol was served, there was hardly any walking space within the bar no matter how many times Sam reminded everyone to take a seat. Arlene was rushed off her feet, and two other temp waitresses were scurrying around trying to remember what order went to which table, even Sam was having to take a few orders himself. More customers came into the bar, more orders went to the kitchen and bar, and most orders got messed up, either being taken to the wrong table, being dropped in the tight spaces to walk between each table, or just didn't go out at all.

One customer, sat at the bar, was unusually quiet and hiding beneath long blonde locks of perfected hair. Every other person in Merlotte's was busy forming theories of Sookie's disappearance or trying to get the orders in and out as best they could, even Tara, who Sam hated to employ for her rudeness and reputation for intimidating people, was working at the bar serving drinks and filling the drink orders. The unusual new patron at the bar would have stood out like a light to moths in a pitch black room if the bar were in it's usual atmosphere, but the bar hadn't been as it should for the past 5 days. The girl sat innocent yet threatening, keeping herself deadly still as she looked down at her hands in her lap. She'd made no attempt to converse with the other patrons, nor order a drink, just sat completely still staring at her hands, keeping her face covered with her hair. For another half hour she sat there, still as can be, until the bar finally restored some order and Tara realised she'd been sitting there for an awful long time.

''Can I get y'all a drink? I'm sorry you had to wait so long, the bar's just going crazy since Sookie disappeared.'' Tara said with a smile on her face. The smile soon disappeared as the girl looked up. Her deep dark eyes full of pity and hatred for the world, her skin so pale. She looked dead into Tara's eyes, not speaking a word. Just staring.

''Sook!'' Tara shouted loud enough to make the entire crowd of Merlotte's shut up and look in her direction.

Sookie's eyes flared almost red with fire, sparkling white pointed fangs flew down with a loud click and a growl so low from the depth of her throat. The ancient viking vampire, Eric, was by her side in a matter of seconds, grasping her arm, his own fangs protruding over full lips. She stood, looked around the bar, at Sam, and in a flash of light and gust of wind, they were gone, leaving nothing but a bar full of completely dumbfounded people.

* * *

I'm sorry for the short chapter, but personal matters and a big night out tomorrow leave me not much time to write a good chapter. I didn't want to leave this for another few days without an update, and as short as it is, at least it's somethin'! Hope you enjoyed, I finally got together a decent plot for the story, but don't forget, any ideas are always welcome, or anything you'd each personally like to see happen in the story I will find a way to get it in with the rest of the plot. Thanks for all the story alerts, favourite author, favourite story AND reviews! I'm a happy gal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dead to the day;  
Chapter 6.**

I just couldn't do it, I wasn't going to be updating until this weekend and my little teaser chapter was supposed to keep you all wanting more until then, but I just couldn't do it. So here's another chapter. Enjoy! and please forgive any mistakes I make in the law of new vampires.

* * *

Turning up at the bar had been a bad idea, Sookie thought while Eric paced back and fourth, scolding her like a hopeless puppy. He'd warned her not to go, at least not so soon, in fact, he'd _commanded_ her, but off she'd gone anyway.

''You stupid girl! I am your maker, you are my ward, you will do as I command.'' Eric was almost shaking with fury. For a moment Sookie could've sworn she saw Eric's eyes flash red and his chest puff out with a deep breath. He paced back and forth in front of her, his face set with anger. Sookie did something that infuriated Eric more than he'd ever been in his thousand year existence, she smirked.

''Firstly Eric, I am a woman, and secondly, I will do as I wish.'' Sookie said, humour filling the tone of her voice, her smirk only growing bigger. But all too soon all element of humour left the room as Eric had Sookie pressed up against the wall, holding her up in the air by her throat. Sookie kicked her feet and tried to kick Eric away, but he pressed his legs against hers, completely flattening her against the wall. His face mere centre-metres from hers, his glowing eyes and pursed lips made Sookie scared, a deep fear filling her from head to toe. Maybe messing with Eric was a bad idea, after all.

''Sookie. You _will_ do as I tell you, you can not say no, no childe can disregard their maker. It is impossible. Do not infuriate me any more than you have, I will make you regret _ever_ coming into this world, I will torture you in ways you could never imagine. I assure you of this.'' Eric's grip loosened, he slowly lowered her to the floor and left her standing there in pure shock as he walked out of the room. Sookie stayed in place, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes, letting out a breath she didn't even need. The faint sounds of Eric pushing buttons on the microwave could be heard from the kitchen, Sookie's body screamed for blood as she smelt the warm bubbling of True Blood.

Eric came through seconds after, with the help of his vampire speed. He leant against the open door frame with two bottles of True Blood in his hands, Sookie's eyes flickered from his face, to the blood, her fangs flew down with a little clicking sound. Instead of retrieving the blood from Eric, Sookie sank down to the ground around her, clutching at her stomach, growling and moaning, red droplets falling from her eyes onto her beautiful white gown.

Eric didn't go to her aid like a man in love would, instead he sipped from a bottle of True Blood and simply said, ''You need to feed from a human.''  
You'd have expected Sookie to say, no, _no, no_ I wont do that! but instead, once she'd managed to get the moaning and growling under control to speak, Sookie said, ''Find me one.''

Eric's mouth curved into that smirk, he'd broken her already, he'd made her into an unfeeling, uncaring animal. He lifted her onto the beautifully coloured sofa, leaning her head against a cushion, and he was gone in a flash. Sookie tossed and turned, growled and moaned, cried and screamed, she'd never felt such hunger, such need, such a bone deep pain. It felt like a million daggers swimming around inside of her trying to escape from the outside in.

Something around 15 minutes passed, seeming to be eternity for Sookie, and Eric was back with a wailing human held over his shoulder. She screamed as much as Sookie had been, but as soon as her eyes set on the human, Sookie was up and had the girl pinned down on the floor, holding her down with no problem at all. Eric knelt beside the girl.

''We should feed together.''

As soon as the words were spoken, both Eric and Sookie dived into the girls neck, each taking a side. Holding her down was no problem with Eric's strength, so Sookie let go altogether and enjoyed the first taste of fresh human blood. The sweet bubbling liquid filled their mouths, for minutes they fed, Sookie the more messier eater with blood soaking into the front of her gown, but Eric barely split a drop. When the feeding was over and the girl was drained of every drop, Sookie stood, barely looking at Eric, and walked past him into the kitchen. Eric cocked an eyebrow in her direction, he could feel her fury with him, not for the human, but for the words he'd used before.

In the kitchen, Sookie pulled out a tissue from a tiny tissue box and dabbed the corners of her mouth, feeling that dampness around her neck and chest, she looked down to discover the blood soaked into her new favourite gown. ''Oh, well that's just _great_.'' Throwing the tissue away into the metallic bin, Sookie headed up the stairs to take a shower, vampire or not, she still just loved her showers. The warm water was a little uncomfortable, but it made her feel at least a little human sometimes. 2 days of being a vampire, Sookie was taking it extremely well. If she hadn't of discovered her new found power, maybe she wouldn't have gotten used to it as easily.

She scrubbed her body and washed her hair with a coconut shampoo, taking her time to lather it up and wash it out, then applied a layer of jasmine scented conditioner. The peace of the water cascading down onto her body and the familiar scents of coconut relaxed Sookie for the first time in her new existence. Of course Eric would not let Sookie feel good if he was still somewhat infuriated, and he burst through the locked door, threw open the shower curtain and dragged Sookie out. He pushed her down onto the bathroom floor, no matter how many curses she spat at him or how much she tried to fight, one thing she couldn't do was overpower her maker.

Eric ripped off his tight black vest, unbuckled his belt and pulled down his smart fitted pants, all the while holding Sookie down on the cold floor; not that she really noticed the cold floor since her skin was even colder. ''Eric, you will let go of me right now.'' Sookie growled, a low growl from deep in her stomach.

''Oh, now _you_ are ordering _me. _I think not Sookie Stackhouse.'' Eric said teasingly, that smirk returning. Sookie stopped fighting against Eric's power, her eyes lining with blood. A single drop of blood crawled down her cheek.

''I thought you loved me.'' Sookie sobbed.  
''You are a fool, Miss Stackhouse.''

* * *

There you go! This will be the last update until Thursday night now, I decided to add in that little bit at the end (much to my friends dismay - whose sitting here now shouting 'WHAT, NO? CHANGE IT! CHANGE IT!') makes it all the more fun to have written in all honesty. So, I hope this is enough to keep you going until Thursday, it'll be a late update, but I'll make it an extra good one!


	7. Chapter 7

**Dead to the day;  
Chapter 7.**

Okay, I need to stop lying to you guys and actually stop updating! even though it's now 01:34 in the morning and I have an early start tomorrow, followed by a night of well earned clubbing, I'm sitting here and writing a very long update for y'all. I've had a someone say they're confused by my mention of Sookie's power, but all will be revealed in due course, it's all about the patience, like I said, I have plenty of time on my hands so I'm expecting this story to be many, _many_, chapters long. I hope this chapter can relieve some of that confusion you're feeling about the story, some things can't be covered in this chapter, but I will try to explain Sookie's new found powers for you. Enjoy! keep the reviews coming! the more I get, the quicker I'll update and the longer the chapters shall be!

* * *

First Sookie felt hurt, betrayed and upset, but soon the anger flashed through her light a bolt of lightening, and a bolt of lightening is just what happened. The room lit up in purple and blue, the sound of cracking thunder echoing around the room. Sookie shot Eric a look, a look that sent him flying across to the opposite side of the room. Eric stood, stunned, staring at Sookie, his mouth opened to speak but soon closed again. Speechless. Sookie sped out of the room, both excited and terrified of what she just did. She'd known she had some powers, but that? no way. She grabbed a red silk dress from her wardrobe and slipped on a pair of red heeled shoes with diamonds, _real _diamonds, courtesy of Eric, and left the house. Eric hadn't appeared, hadn't tried to stop her, and for a second she found herself hoping she hadn't killed him.

_To hell with him. _She thought.

Where she was headed to, she didn't know. She just walked, walked for a very long time. In her trance of thought and utter disbelief in her previous action, Sookie didn't realise she was now outside of Merlotte's bar, round at the back staff entrance. There was still a good few hours before closing time, it being only 11pm. The bar didn't close until 2am, and Sookie, without thinking, walked right on into the bar.

The patrons were absolutely wild with thoughts, thoughts so nasty she couldn't even bear to hear them. Then Sookie realised they were _thinking_ these thoughts, but how could it be possible she was still reading their minds? after all, her brain wasn't that of a normal working brain. Sure she could think, talk and response as a human would, but no brain waves = no chance of telepathy. This wasn't a thought to think about, Sookie wanted a nice warm True Blood and a sit down in a familiar place. Of course she wasn't going to be left alone for the entire duration of her visit, and before she'd even made her way over to a table that used to be her section, Sam had grabbed her arm and _tried_ to drag her toward his office, but Sookie's new found strength meant when Sam yanked her, she didn't move on bit.

''Sam. Don't.'' Sookie said, low and threatening, yet her voice full of despair. A thin red line formed along the bottom of Sookie's eyes, she wouldn't allow herself to cry, not here, not in front of Sam. If she was going to talk to them, let them see her in her new life, she wasn't going to let them think for one second that she was regretting it. Hell, maybe Sam could offer her a job behind the bar, he'd employed vampire cooks, and once a barman too, so why not? though right now, that didn't seem at all likely to Sookie. She knew Sam was going to have so much to say about this, so many bad things, horrible things.

''Come into my office. Now.'' Sam's voice met Sookie's tone in turn.  
''Sam Merlotte, do you know how bad of an idea it is to use that threatening tone toward a vampire?''

But Sookie walked, through the customers she'd served for almost 5 years now. Thank god Jason wasn't there, she didn't think she could handle seeing Jason any time soon, besides, he'd probably already know, the amount of people around Bon Temps that just have to gossip about everyone's personal lives. The glares and stares and muttered words and eratic thoughts were too much for Sookie to take, so she whizzed through to Sam's office in a jiffy. Thank you new vampire speed. The door slammed behind Sookie where she drifted across to the far wall, her finger tracing along Sam's desk in such a delicate way.

When Sookie turned to look at him, Sam was crying. She didn't move, hell, she found herself not even caring. This wasn't the vampire she'd wanted to be, she should have known thinking she could be just an alteration of human, sleeping in the day, drinking bottled blood, but keeping her job working night shifts and keeping her friends close, was nothing more than a sick stupid fantasy. A good few minutes passed and no one spoke, Sookie could hear straight from Sam's brain that he didn't even know what he was thinking let alone what to say. So instead, she answered his unspoken questions she knew he'd want to ask.

''Sam. I did this because I wanted to, it was my choice. My family are practically gone and my poor excuse of a brother is too busy getting drunk and fucking anything with a pulse, hell, probably without a pulse too, my _friends _began to hate me when I started dating Bill, what did I really have to live for? huh? nothing Sam. You don't even understand the world that's been uncovered for me, my fae blood! oh my god Sam it's amazing, I'm not even full vampire, or, I am but, I don't even know. Tonight I got so angry I made a lightening storm happen in the _bathroom!_ and I completely overpowered a _thousand year old_ vampire! isn't that just amazing? Well I guess you wouldn't think so, but, ah. I wanted to try to keep close with you, maybe even get my job here working night shifts, but I can see that wont happen, and you wont understand or forgive me for _my _decision with _my_ life, but at least I came here to try.''

_Wow._ Sookie thought. It's amazing how much you can say when you don't need to remember to breath. No matter her long monologue, Sam just stood completely dumb founded in front of Sookie, he wasn't crying any more. But then Sookie thought about how sweet his blood must be, how warm and... she needed to get out of here.

''Have you fed? on.. on a-''  
''Oh yes Sam! it was just brilliant! and there was silly ol' me thinking I'd be sticking to True Blood. No way!''

Sam's face fell even sadder, he began to sob again. He'd always loved Sookie, a deep passionate love. He'd warned her so many times she couldn't even count, warned her that this would happen sooner or later if she continued to mix with vampires, and now it had happened. Sam's heart shattered to a million pieces inside his chest. He said no more, it was a wonder he'd even gotten out the words he'd previously spoke. He turned and left, simple as that.

Sookie had expected a big flood of old friends to come through, especially Tara, mad as can be, shouting and screaming and fighting with her, but no one entered. The roar of drunken patrons soon continued, no one had ever much cared for Sookie Stackhouse, any ways. Deciding there was no more to do here, Sookie opened Sam's door and headed back to the bar. She was hungry and the thought of Sam's blood was making her crave. She slipped out into the crowd, of course everyone stopped their chatter and stared, the staff stood back and watched her more so graciously across to find a seat at the bar. When Sam saw she was waiting, he reluctantly went over to stand in front of her.

''Bottle of True Blood please, Sam. O-neg.'' A perky smile sat on her lips, even if the attention she were getting was negative, she was damn loving every single second of it. She was so beautiful, even more so now. Her long blonde hair was draping down her shoulders in shiny locks, and her silky red dress rode her curves perfectly, she looked like the definition of perfection. Utter perfection. Before she'd managed to even begin her thoughts of the previous matter of lightening bolts, a bottle of 0-neg was slammed down onto the wooden bar, just missing her pale hands with red painted nails. ''Thank you'' She said, and looked Sam in the eyes, smiling brightly.

She sat sipping her True Blood slowly and pondering over her new found power. What was it? was it from the fae blood? or the telepathy? no, not the telepathy. Maybe the telepathy and fae blood combined? She just couldn't figure it out. Eventually she decided to put it all down to the fae blood, although she was only an eight fae. Her grandfather had been an extremely powerful and important fae. As she'd reached peace, blocked out the thoughts and was beginning to enjoy the warm bubbly thick blood, a presence distracted her, another vampire. A very familiar vampire. Not Eric.

A cool hand fell onto her shoulder, _Bill. _Had he realised she was now vampire? surely he'd have noticed. Sookie didn't turn, she didn't want more confrontation while she was trying to enjoy her dinner. She simply spoke, ''Bill Compton, if you'll excuse me I'm trying to enjoy my dinner and have a peaceful evening.'' If only it were that easy... Bill sat on a stool beside her, he seemed unusually cool considering... he ordered an O-neg and spoke in that cool voice that Sookie had always loved about him.

''Who turned you? was it by free will? were you _forced_?'' Bill's voice was full of concern, but soon Sookie would bet it would be full of anger and uncontrollable rage. Oh yes. Definitely.  
''Eric. Yes, no. Now if you'll excuse me I must be going'' Easy peasy. Sookie didn't waste time walking out of the door, she used her new speed, this was something she could definitely get used to. The space she'd previously occupied was now nothing but cold air.

''Sookie!'' Bill was right behind her.  
''Oh for heavens sake Bill would you just leave me alone? my night's been crazy enough without more drama!'' Sookie swung around, not expecting Bill to be so close, which ended up in her being held in his arms. The love she'd felt for him was still there, feeling his arms wrapped around her seemed to spark that fire right back up. She'd expected him to have shouted and threatened to shove a stake through Eric's heart, but instead he was cradling her in his arms, the love practically flowing out of him.

''I hope you know I will have Eric Northman dead before sunrise.'' There it was. What else could really have been expected of him? Sookie pulled away, with a little difficulty, and turned to leave. Bill didn't try to stop her, which was pretty surprising.

_I will have him dead by sunrise. I will find him. right now. I will make him suffer and end his pathetic existence._

''What? Bill no!'' Sookie near screamed. Bill looked at her, a look that made her realise and regret what she'd just said, what she'd just done, what she'd just _heard.  
_''Well... shit.''

Sookie didn't hang around to have Bill ask her if she's just _read his mind, _she whizzed off in a puff of air and disappeared from Bill's deadly gaze. That was the biggest mistake Sookie had ever made. Someone who could read vampire minds was_ not_ someone the vampires would want around, one of their kind or not.

Soon she was stood on the decking of Eric's home, her new home. Instead of the beautifully carved oak door being shut tight, it was hanging open showing the newly decorated walls and floors of deep red, half off it's hinges. She could sense confrontation, a stand off between two vampires. Bill and Eric. Sookie ran through the house desperately trying to pin point the two vampires, and it wasn't long before the blood trail led her to Eric's little office room. Dread filled her heart as she thought Bill might have actually ended Eric's existence, struck a stake through his still heart.

* * *

Okay, this time I really am done updating until Thursday night! I couldn't resist, but now it's 03:27am and I need to get my rest for tomorrow's (tonight's) big clubbing night! I made sure the chapter was extra long and hopefully I managed to explain in greater detail what a few of you were wondering, if not, then this is all I can uncover for now. The rest will be told in future chapters as the story goes on. Keep the reviews coming! and thank you for all of the favourite author, favourite story and story alerts I've gotten along with the reviews! It's a great help in keeping me going on the story! See you Thursday!


	8. Chapter 8

**Dead to the day;  
Chapter 8.**

Okay, I'm sorry it too me so long to update, I know I said Thursday night but I ended up crashing over at my best friends because we were too hung over to recover that day, I began writing an update last night but recent break up with boyfriend and several other little mishaps have thrown me off and I've been extremely down. Anyways, Reading my reviews I see a few of you are finding it hard to understand how Sookie is being right now, but if you just give it time you'll understand. I'm all about cliffhangers, me. I'll make sure to make things clear in this chapter for y'all and hopefully I'll get more positive feedback than negative. Thanks again for all the favourite author and favourite story alerts!

* * *

Bill hadn't put a stake through Eric's heart after all, and the night's events had put Sookie in a downward spiral of emotion. From the day, _night_, of rising, Sookie had done her up most best not to feel anything, to become one of the creatures of the night, to pull on a mask and hide her doubts. Thoughts lost themselves in pools of thoughts in Sookie's mind as she lay in the arms of her Viking vampire.

''Eric?'' Sookie said, piercing the silence that had filled up the air around them for at least half an hour. Eric ran his fingers through the beautiful blond curls of Sookie's hair as she looked up into his extraordinary eyes, and said almost in a purr, ''Yes, lover?''

''I'm scared.'' Sookie's voice shook as she spoke. Eric sat up, the red silk sheets falling down to reveal his stunning pale torso. It had been a week since his collision with Bill, almost two weeks since Sookie's making, and since the day she had risen she had seemed broken, Eric thought he had broken the sweetest, most passionate woman to grace the earth, but now, her words made it clear it was nothing but a show so convince not just Eric, but Sookie too.

''Why are you scared?'' Eric said in a kind of monotone. Sookie sat up, too, and sat diagonal on the bed with her legs crossed so that she was facing Eric, so she could see whether he was paying real attention to her or just acting.

''Eric, this.. this whole time I've tried to trick myself, tried to stop feeling or caring. It hurts too much if I care, I can't bare it. I tried to become.. well I tried to become you.'' Sookie spoke, her words full of desperation. Eric didn't speak, nor did his facial expression change. He looked dead. _Well_, _ha. He is dead._

''How do you do it? How do you not care, not feel?''  
''Feelings only get you hurt in the end, feelings make you vulnerable, weak. I do not waste my time with something that will have a negative outcome. Sooner or later.'' Eric's voice was icy.  
''Well I can't do that Eric, I have to feel and care and hurt, it makes me closer to being human. I did this for you because I love you, lately, you're acting like you just don't give a damn about me until you're bored and you want sex. Show me you care, I need you to love me, I need to know I made the right decision giving up my life for you because right now...'' Sookie cocked her head to the side and met Eric's eyes. ''...I'm doubting my decision. I'm doubting your feelings for me.''

Eric leant over to Sookie until his face was right in front of hers. He cupped her face with his big hands and kissed her more desperate and passionate than he ever had. Eric broke off the kiss, but stayed close, leaning his forehead on hers. ''Min älskare.''

Sookie felt a rush of love from head to toe at those words, he'd said them so many times to her, and even though she didn't know the true meaning of the words, she knew the meant something so powerful and held so much emotion. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled against his skin. ''I really do love you Eric, I really do.''

* * *

I'm sorry it's such a tiny update, but I really do have a lot of things to do today. I will update again later on today, maybe a couple of times. From now I need to figure out a plot, ideas are more than appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dead to the day;  
Chapter 9.**

Second update of the day, I really have no idea where this chapter's going to go but since I'm in my creative mood from writing song lyrics for my band, I think I'm going to just start writing and see where it leads. Please excuse anything I say that doesn't sound logical! I'm not a vampire expert.

* * *

Fangtasia was full tonight, not that it ever wasn't, the usual curious tourists and desperate fangbangers filled up any space left unoccupied. It was 11 p.m and the vampires were up and having their breakfast snack, be it bottled synthetic blood or a willing human; as long as the feeding on a living snack took place off the premises of Fangtasia. Willing or not, Eric prohibited snacking in his bar. Something rocky played through out the bar and humans mingled with vampires. Unlike the rest of his minions, Eric didn't have to put in a certain amount of hours at the club, but at rising and opening he'd made an appearance for a few minutes and then retreated to his office.

''Pam.'' Eric spoke, almost in a whisper, and moments later a knock on the office door sounded and Pam entered. ''Eric.'' Pam inclined her head toward him. ''I'm going home to tend to Sookie, I'm leaving you in charge.'' Eric said and dismissed Pam with a flick of his hand. Pam was gone in a blink of an eye and the office was soon dark, locked and empty of presence. He could fly, but sometimes Eric just wanted to look flash and drive around in his Koenigsegg CCR, his Swedish black beauty, small but spacious enough to fit in the tall Viking. He didn't live to far away from Fangtasia, and he was home within ten minutes. Locking the car and patting the roof once, Eric headed up the stone walkway to his house. The scent of warm blood, cleanliness and perfume were what Eric looked forward to these days, after a lifetime of loneliness, coming home to a beautiful woman that loved him and he so deeply loved roused feelings in him he'd forgotten he'd ever experienced in his human life.

After closing and locking the door with a key, bolt and chain, Eric ventured into the front room where his beautiful Sookie was laying on a blood red couch in a pearl white tiny night gown and a matching robe loosely around his shoulders. She was sipping a True Blood, another on the glass coffee table for Eric. The interior design of Eric's home screamed Viking Vampire. It was antique yet modern all at once, two red fancy couches sat opposite each other, a gleaming glass coffee table between them. Eric bent over the head of the couch to kiss Sookie on her forehead and then seated himself opposite to drink his Tru Blood. The good thing about their blood bond and maker/childe relationship was that he didn't have to call when he was on his way home, tell her what mood he was in or how his evening had been, because she simply already knew.

''How was your evening, sweetheart?'' Eric asked in his silky voice, classic conversation.  
''Oh, not too bad. I cleaned,'' Sookie said, clearly deep in thought. ''Eric? can we talk? there's something I want to talk to you about.'' Sookie sat up, leaning her arm against the head of the couch and cocked her head to one side as she looked at Eric. A small smile appearing, fire, lust and love filling her eyes as she looked into his. He gestured for her to begin talking, and so she did. ''You're not going to like it,'' Sookie warned. Eric stared right into her eyes, she hated how he was a man of so little words when it didn't suit him.

''I don't think I'm entirely vampire, or, I am but, there's something different...'' Sookie spoke carefully, watching Eric closely. He shifted slightly, becoming more interested but equally as concerned. ''Go on...'' he said.

''I think it's the fae blood, I thought maybe it was the telepathy but.. that couldn't do what's been,'' Sookie thought about her choice of words carefully. ''...happening lately, weird things Eric. Really weird things.'' After Sookie finished her sentence she wondered whether bringing this up was such a good idea. Eric could easily have her killed and he'd probably not feel a loss for it, either. Knowing Eric.

''That thing that happened when we had a fight, the lightening. I..Eric I-'' Eric cut her off. ''You're scared.''  
''So scared. I was just a regular human being, or, human enough, just a waitress... now I'm a vampire and I'm throwing you across rooms with lightening bolts and blue sparks shooting out of my hands, the rage I felt, I could feel the magic inside of me, I could _smell_ it.''

Eric put down his now empty bottle of Tru Blood and strode over to sit beside Sookie. He took her hand and squeezed it, ''I can feel the magic inside of me getting stronger every night.'' Sookie choked back tears of blood. ''Sookie. Do not worry over this, you will be fine. You are the first fae vampire to be created, there is nothing I can say to you that will be of comfort to you. I will help you control it, I will help you to learn more about yourself over time but you must not be concerned. Will you trust me?'' Eric made Sookie fall in love with him all over again with just a few words.

''I trust you. Oh Eric I love you so much.''  
''Jag älskar dig också, min Sookie.''


	10. Chapter 10

**Dead to the day;  
Chapter 10.**

My reviews are slowly declining which is pretty worrying! I hope I still have many readers out there enjoying my story. Could I also ask, if I'm lucky enough to have any Swedish readers, or anyone who knows Swedish very well, I'm getting a tattoo in about two weeks that in English says 'To get lost in a world of fantasy' - so I found some on-line translators and a lot of them have been giving me back the same thing, otherwise there's one other they've given me. So the correct one before I have it tattooed on my skin for eternity would be great. What I have right now is 'Att leva i en värld av fantasi.' Enjoy.

* * *

Sookie climbed into her light tight hole with Eric, how romantic, he'd had a new one made to fit the both of them and even put down a thin mattress, a few pillows and a cover for a little comfort for his new vampire lover. It was still an hour until dawn, but both Eric and Sookie were feeling sleepy and worn out, even if they had only drank dinner, talked and drank some more. They'd even watched a little TV, the couple were like any other human couple, except they were living dead who lived off blood and slept in the daytime.

The two faced each other once they'd gotten under the sheets and stared into each other's eyes for a little while, without saying a word. No matter the fae powers, the death and loss of her human life, Sookie had never felt so complete and safe. The love shared between them was indescribable, it was the purest of pure, strongest of strong. There were so many words Sookie wanted to say, she wanted to find a way to tell and show Eric exactly how much she did love him, even if she'd given up her human life for immortality as a creature of the night, she didn't feel it was enough.

''I'll always love you, Eric,'' Sookie smiled a genuine sweet smile and laid her hand on the crook of Eric's neck, gently caressing the cold soft skin with her thumb. ''Always.''  
''Du kommer aldrig att förstå hur rädd jag var för att vara ensam för evigt. Du är mitt allt, Sookie. Du gör mig att känna mig mänsklig igen.'' Eric said softly. Sookie loved when he spoke to her in Swedish, she always knew that he was saying something meaningful, she knew he had a hard time saying something with such a strong emotion behind it.

''I wish you'd tell me what the things you say mean, I know they're something I need to hear, I know you can't admit these things so you hide it behind Swedish knowing I can't understand, why are you hiding from me, Eric? You don't need to hide.''

Eric stroked Sookie's cheek, still staring into her deep dark eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, to tell he what those words meant, but then closed it again, hesitating. Instead Eric leant toward Sookie and planted a kiss on her left cheek, then tilted her head to the opposite side and kissed her right cheek, then her lips. A gentle but sure kiss. Sookie knew he wasn't going to tell her what he said, so after squeezing his hand goodnight, she turned over and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to wash over her.

As the world became further and further away to Sookie, she heard Eric's silky smooth voice pierce the nights silence.  
''You will never understand how afraid I was of being alone for eternity. You are my everything, Sookie. You make me feel human again.''

A single tear trickled down in a wavy pattern down Sookie's cheek and onto the pillow underneath her head, little did she know, this also happened to Eric. He lay for a while longer when Sookie had fallen into the world of sleep, thinking about his human life, his vampire life. He thought about Sookie, these feelings that he'd never had in his entire thousand year existence. He thought about just how much she meant to him, and how every other vampire in the world would want her dead. Fae's were simply forbidden to be turned, and if they were, they were killed and so was their maker. Only one other fae vampire had been created, she had lived two nights, both her and her maker had died their final death in the most torturous ways that you couldn't even begin to imagine. He had to protect his Sookie.

The next night when Sookie woke, next to her was nothing but a space that had once been filled with Eric. A slight tinge of panic struck Sookie's heart, Eric had always waited for her to wake and given her a kiss as soon as she'd stirred. Throwing off the cover and pushing the hatch door open, Sookie ventured out around the house to find her boyfriend. It wasn't logical that Eric had been taken somehow, because the door was locked from the inside and it was hidden extremely well in a cupboard that looked a lot like a walk in storage room, a tiny one, a small trap door just inside and shelves stacked with old books and ancient things. Not even a vampire would figure that one out.

She didn't have to look all that far, a pearl white envelope with 'min älskare' written in fancy italics, lay on the counter top next to the fridge. Walking over to the envelope and picking it up as if it were ever so delicate, Sookie said, ''God dammit, I'm learning Swedish!''. Inside the envelope was a piece of paper, scented with Eric's aftershave, _oh how romantic_, and it simply read...

**Sookie - **

**I have been called away for business,  
I am in Dallas, I shouldn't be more than two weeks.  
Call you later.**

**Jag älskar dig,  
****Eric****.**

Well, great.

* * *

Again I'm sorry the chapter was short, hopefully you can forgive me since I have a full week of GCSE's head of me which are the most important exams of my life. They start tomorrow, and I also have a college interview to prepare for, so really I should be revising and preparing! I'll have another chapter up tonight. Keep the reviews coming! I'm worried that I'm losing readers! that wouldn't be good, would it? Thanks for all the favourite's and story alerts, too!


	11. Chapter 11

**Dead to the day;  
Chapter 11.**

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating much! I've had exams going on all week, my college interview, I've been up at 6am every morning (I'm not used to seeing that side of 10am!) and a hell of a lot of stuff going on! I hope this update is good enough for you as a filler!

* * *

Sookie's POV.

I'd showered, dressed, applied a little make up and put on a silky blue shirt and tight white cropped jeans, added a silver necklace, fake of course, and slipped on some fancy black shoes and I was ready to leave. Being alone without Eric around felt strange, I'd managed to begin missing him already and I'd been awake for less than two hours, I couldn't sit around the house tonight, so I decided to go to Merlotte's.

Picking up my little blue purse filled with only my keys, which oddly held a new key I'd not ever seen before, a few dollars and a cell phone that Eric had brought for me and demanded I keep on and with me at all times, I locked the front behind me and headed to my car, except when I turned to see my old yellow beaten up car, I found a beautiful shiny blue Chevrolet Camaro sitting in place of my old beaten up A to B. Well being the girl of Eric Northman was beginning to be a lot better than I'd ever expected. Great sex, a rare connection, mindless passion, unconditional love, stunning clothes, shoes and accessories and now cars? well, I'm not complaining!

As I stated toward the car I wondered how on earth I was supposed to get into it without the key, then I remembered the new key I'd found on my key chain. I pulled the key chain out of my purse, digging through the loose notes and few make up supplies. It took me a while to figure out that all I had to do was point the key at the car and press a little button on the rubbery part of the key and it beeped, flashed it's lights and opened.

''...Oh yeah!''

I opened the door with a grin brighter than a little child huddled around the Christmas tree on Christmas morning. The interior was just delightful, leather everywhere, Eric liked his leather, and what Eric liked, I liked. A small piece of paper was laid on the passenger seat, my name in fancy old italics on the front. I scooped up the paper and unfolded it carefully, the letter was entirely in Swedish. ''Oh come on Eric! you just have to play games...''

_Sookie,_

__

Verksamheten Jag var tvungen att lämna dig så plötsligt för är om dig. Din existens kommer inte att vara välkomna i vår värld när de andra vampyrerna reda du är halv FAE. Du kommer att jagas och dödas, liksom jag för att skapa dig kunskap om din bakgrund. Jag kan inte skydda dig om jag inte läsa mer om situationen.

Jag kommer snart tillbaka, min älskare.  
Jag hoppas att ni inte kommer att ha dum nog att ha fått dig själv dödat, men du är en köttyxa en. Jag vet att ni inte kommer att göra en sådan sak.

_Jag älskar dig, alltid.  
Eric._

Sighing and putting the letter away into my purse, I turned the key and the car roared to life. It was hard to get used to after my little old thing, this car drove so smoothly and silently, so elegantly. As I drove I thought about Eric's letter, and decided I would have learnt at least a little Swedish by the time he got home. How, I don't know, but I would. I was soon turning into the parking lot of Merlotte's bar and grill, my previous work place that I missed every waking hour. I found myself hoping Jason was in tonight, I couldn't handle hiding any more, he was my brother after all, mad s he would be, he should know.

He was in there, with a little brown haired chick. She had a strange air to her, something..._ supernatural_. Shifter. I did not want my brother getting involved with these things, Sam may be the sweetest and kindest guy around, but not all shifters were as nice as him. Deciding poking my noise into Jason's life was not my part to play, I strolled over to the bar and took a seat, sitting in a booth would be too awkward, at least here I could talk to Sam and be away from the glaring eyes of the patrons I'd known for 4 years now. I only sat there for a moment before Sam clocked on to my being there and he nodded his head and gestured for me to go through to his office. He whispered something to Tara before he disappeared around to corner. I hoped this time he wouldn't be silent and cry, I couldn't be hard and uncaring any more. It would break me.

We sat in opposite chairs in the office, Sam had had work done in there, a new paint job, a new desk and even a computer and a second office chair instead of someone having to stand awkwardly through out conversation.

''Wow Sam, looks good.'' I said, maybe a little too enthusiastically. My nervous smile appeared and Sam knew it all to well, he seemed to relax a little seeing that I was nervous too. I hated that even looking into his eyes I could see the throbbing vein in his throat, but before I could really even take that thought further, Sam had stood and lifted me up with him, wrapping his arms around me tight. I did the same, though not as tight since my strength, although he was stronger than the average human, was much more than his. I rubbed his back lightly and stroked his hair with my other hand, I felt so human to be in Sam's arms, to feel the warmth radiating off of him, and also the fear, that wasn't a comforting thing and I pulled back to look him in the eye.

''Don't you ever be scared of me, Sam.'' My eyes began lining with red. I really had to stop being so emotional and crying at any given chance, at least being vampire for some reason meant I didn't get awful tear swollen puffy eyes the next day!

''Sookie...'' But before Sam finished his sentence he's crashed his lips down on to mine. I stood frozen, not responding, but not pulling away. I wasn't about to betray Eric, but I just couldn't move. His emotions flooded into me at once and I was almost certain I felt a heart beat pound in my chest. I'd been getting this too often lately. Sam's hands slid down to my waist before he pushed me back against the desk, the odd bit of stationary falling to the ground.

I finally regained self control and pushed him away lightly with my hands on his shoulders.

''Sam...''

* * *

I wanted to write more but I have less than 7 hours sleep before I have to be up for my next exam... I'll eventually get around to a longer more detailed chapter, I promise. Keep the encouragement coming, it's nice to read before/after the hell that is my exams.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dead to the day;  
Chapter 12.**

Okay, my exams are over until Wednesday so there'll be lots of updates! I apologise if the story's a little boring at the moment, I really don't have much of a plot line! but I like to go like that. Don't forget to let me know if there's anything you'd like to see happen in the story, no matter what it involves, I'll find a way to get it in there! Enjoy.

* * *

Sookie's POV.

''Sam! stop...'' There was no denial to my attraction and desire, when you got fangs, there aint no hiding your arousal. I kept my head down trying to hide my fangs from Sam's vision, my hands still rest on his shoulders, keeping him from seeing my face. I turned my back to him, all of the emotion was too much, but it was better than feeling nothing at all. Guilt, fear, anticipation, doubt, it all filled me up in a matter of seconds. In my mind I could see Eric ripping Sam apart limb by limb, he'd be reckless with me involved.

I really didn't think me and Sam would ever have a conversation again, every time he saw me he seemed to be speechless, but he wanted to talk to me, say something that he couldn't quite get out. Since I discovered I could still read minds, including vampire minds... I tried to reach in to Sam's mind to help him out a little in his speechlessness, but it was hopeless, I couldn't be out one properly formed sentence, barely even a word. It was nothing but a cloud of confusion and fear. I sat down on one of the office chairs as I smoothed out my dress, almost as if I were trying to get Sam's scent off of me, who knew when Eric would be home.

Sam also sat down. He opened his mouth to speak, closed it, opened it... ''Why did you do it, Sook?''  
I felt a deep sinking feeling in my chest, just like you'd get if you were human, but not vampire.

Now it was my turn to struggle with words.  
''I.. Sam it's.. it's hard to explain.''

I wanted to tell him everything, the doubt I'd had before I'd given my life away for Eric, how scared I'd been and how scared I was now, I wanted to tell him all about the fae blood and how unsafe I felt with Eric gone on his little trip to Dallas. I wanted to have comfort from him, I wanted him to find me an answer and tell me it would all be okay, and I wanted him to be right; but more than anything, I wanted him to stop being frightened of me.

Sam's warm hand on mine jolted my mind back to the here and now, and his words melted every part of me.  
''I'm here for ya, Sook. You can tell me anything, anything you tell me wont leave these four walls, I can promise you.''

I smiled at him, a smile full of sadness and self pity.  
''I love him, Sam. I don't know what it is about him but I love him. Only I see the real Eric, he feels just like we.. you.. do, just like any other human. I felt like I had no real reason to stay except for the bar, and I was stupid enough to think that maybe you'd give me my job back and we could go on as normal. I have no family, my friends here forget I can hear what they're thinking about me and they're not friends. What did I really have that as worth staying for? that against living for eternity with good health and a man that loves me so much and makes me feel so safe and worth something. After spending almost your entire life alone Sam, when someone falls in love with you, it's just the best thing.''

I'd expected my little speech to have made me feel a little better, telling someone my side of the story, but instead I felt ten times worse and suddenly wanted to be alone. When I understood myself, I could interact with my old friends, but until then I needed to stay away. Standing up, I nodded to Sam and left the room. I'd half expected him to stop me, but I don't think he'd even taken in my polite gesture as I left, he sat completely still as if in trance.

* * *

The insects chirped and sang their songs as they crawled through the grass and sat in the tree's and the sound of water drifting along slowly, put together the sound created total tranquillity for my baffled mind. All I wanted to do was stop thinking for a few minutes, hell, even a few seconds. Things were getting so out of hand and so complicated. I wanted Eric to appear in front of me and lay down on the cool grass, hold me and tell me he had a solution for everything.

I'd parked my car in an opening deep in the woods and lay on the long grass near the little river. Eric had brought me here one night, we'd argued because I as in denial of my feelings toward him and he was sick of chasing me around, then we'd kissed and that was the night we'd first admitted to loving each other. I began thinking about everything I was confused and scared about, the more I thought, the more I felt human, the more a thump in my chest would make me throw my fist over my heart as if it were about to just pop out and land next to me.

Eric. Bill. Sam. Jason.  
The fae blood, the heart beats, the powers.

In my emotionally wrecked state, red tears sluggishly fell down my cheeks as I turned onto my side and lay in the foetal position. I wanted to disappear into the very ground beneath me and stop all of my problems. All I wanted was to settle down with a man who loved me for my every fault and perfection, go to work and come home to the problem of needing groceries and missing a tv show because the traffic was heavy on the way home from work, not thunder bolts crashing around me resulting in throwing my boyfriend into a wall, heartbeats where I should be dead and being hunted by my own kind until myself and Eric were brutally ended for the last time.

I was sobbing loudly now, gasping for breaths that I didn't even need and clawing at the ground. The emotions overwhelmed me and I screamed out, I screamed out for Eric, the desperation in my voice was painful to hear, painful to endure.

''Help me. Save me.'' I whispered as if Eric would be able to hear me.  
I was going to be hunted, tortured and ended and so was the man I loved.

And there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

Jam packed with emotion! It should begin to get a little cheerier after this one!

Reviews, reviews, reviews!  
I'll write a few chapters ahead of this and I'll post them up depending on how many readers I have at the moment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Dead to the day;  
Chapter 13.**

Sookie's POV.

It'd been a week since my mental breakdown and 3 days since I'd decided I was not going to be miserable and feel sorry for myself any longer. That was not the Stackhouse way, a Stackhouse would fight to the end and be strong. I hadn't spoken to Eric since he'd left and I had to admit I was getting a little worried, but I told myself Eric's a big boy and he can take care of himself.

I'd had a very interesting week, I'd achieved something in record time and I was oh so excited to tell Eric all about it. I'd cleaned the house and re arranged some furniture, hoping Eric would appreciate it instead of getting mad. I'd even taken a peak in Eric's closet, I hadn't found anything all that interesting in there really, a few expensive shirts, a ton of tight tank tops in black, white and grey, a red silk robe, a few pairs of jeans and smart trousers and a collection of polished black shoes and boots. His underwear drawer had made me giggle, silky red boxers that were folded perfectly, I'd made a mental note to tease him about this when he got home.

I stuck on a CD full of country music which I hadn't done for years and played the player just outside the door of the bathroom. I added some bath minerals and foam to the full bath tub, removed my clothes, shut off the water and stepped in. I was glad I'd brought over my mix CD from my gran's home when I'd gone back to fetch clothes and the things I needed, it wasn't often that I listened to country music, but sometimes I just had the urge and tonight was one of them.

Unaware to the happenings downstairs, I began washing my hair and singing with everything I had as I did. I could dance, by my gosh I couldn't sing.

''She's a hot little number in her pick up truck, daddy's sweet money done jacked it up, she's a party all nighter from south Carolina, a bad mama-jama from down in Alabama, she's a ragin' cajun, lunatic from Brunswick, juicy Georgia peach with a, thick southern drawl, sexy swingin' walk...'' I rubbed the shampoo into my hair with my fingertips and danced as much as I could while sitting down in a bathtub.

''That's the way she was born and raised, she aint afraid to staaaaay, countryyy! Brother she's country, from her cowboy boots to her down home roots. Mama tought her how to rip up the town...''

The door eased open and I froze, but the little chuckle that followed shortly after made me relax and I looked down in embarrassment.

''Honey, I'm home'' Eric said with a smirk, still chuckling.


	14. Chapter 14

**Dead to the day;  
Chapter 14.**

Sookie's POV.

Eric seemed rather cheerful as he stood looking me over, you'd think I'd not be concious of my body around him any more, but laying in the bath tub completely naked and available for him to take in every inch of my exposed skin was too awkward for me. I drained the bath tub, staying in until the water had almost dispersed and reached to the floor for the towel I'd laid down there. One thing I didn't miss was getting out of the bath or shower and standing frozen, shivering for a few seconds from the contrasts of temperature, at least now I was just always cool.

I stepped out of the bath, wrapping the towel around me and tying it loosely. Eric resumed staring at me, leaning against the door frame as I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Once I'd patted my face dry, finishing the preening, I felt Eric press him body against me. A very obvious buldge in his jeans pressed up against my lower back and I let out a sigh, resting my head back on Eric's chest. The contact, the lust, the love, the connection, this is what I'd needed over the past 10 days, to finally have it made me feel complete again.

He nibbled on my ear, the touch of his cool tongue sent me weak at the knee's. I turned my head to the side, a little moan escaped my lips as he began kissing and nibbling my neck. There were two little little clicking sounds a both mine and Eric's fangs descended almost simultaneously, dragging across my flesh as he continued the slow torture at every bit of skin he could reach. His hands caressed my still damp skin, shoulders, chest, tummy, waist...

I reached my hand behind me to his own obvious arousal and began stroking him through his jeans. In an instant he'd span me around, kissed me hard on the mouth and picked me up bride style. I was gently laid down on the big double bed with red silk sheets, yes, Eric liked his red _and_ his silk. Before I could even blink Eric has taken his clothes off and my towel had been discarded long before he'd laid me down. Through the fierce passion and lust, I still managed to feel self conscious and maybe even a little shy. Of course, Eric knew this almost before I did.

''Do not be shy, my lover.''

_Your wish is my command.  
_Quite literally...

And just like that I wasn't shy any longer, even if I had been, Eric's body pressed down on mine would have made me forget all about it. Hands explored skin, mouths clashed and tongue's twisted. No matter that fact of our cold blood and skin, the heat felt as if it were growing hotter and hotter until steam rose up from us. I couldn't take it any longer.

''E..Eric..'' I gasped. He knew what I wanted, and he gave me it.  
His hand travelled down to my tummy, circling in a pretty pattern for a second with a smirk on his face, sensing the frustration and need I felt. I thought I was going to quite literally explode when Eric's thick fingers found their target and painfully slowly slipped inside of me with great ease. I moaned, writhed, pressed myself up into him, tried everything to get him to just fuck me into oblivion. I'm not a girl for mindless ruthless sex, but when it's Eric, you just don't care for that slow romantic love making.

In my out of my mind with lust state, I'd barely noticed Eric had positioned himself and was about to fulfil my every need. I clawed at his back and had to fight back to urge to bite down into his shoulder, my fangs got in the way sometimes. I decided to ditch caring and bit every so lightly into his shoulder, to which he let out a groan of pleasure.

Abandoning all self control, Eric moved into me with great force and kept this up for some time. Our fangs ripped at the flesh of each others lips, necks, shoulders, anywhere within possible reach. I arched my back up as I felt the warmth growing stronger and stronger deep in my groin. Screaming out Eric's name, I had the most intense orgasm I had ever had, and the same could surely be said for Eric who was panting and moaning and followed my climax right away.

Eric moved off to lay beside me with no elegance at all, well, it wouldn't have been but Eric could do almost anything with elegance. For the first time in 10 days I felt complete, I didn't feel the deep despair that had taken over my life any more, and nothing made me happier than laying with my man, totally naked after mind blowing sex.

''Du är i stor fara min Sookie.'' Eric spoke slowly.  
''Jag vet, men så länge jag har dig, jag bryr mig inte.'' I said with a great smile on my face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Dead to the day;  
****Chapter 15.**

Sookie's POV.

****Eric's reaction to my speaking Swedish had made me giggle. He underestimated my capabilities all too often, although I could give him a pass on this since it wasn't often an uneducated girl, ahem, woman, from a little town in Northern Louisiana would become fluent in a foreign language within a ten day space. I could feel his pride in me as he lay caressing my tummy with a cool finger, staring up at me with those beautiful deep eyes of his.

''You are full of surprises, Miss Stackhouse,'' He smiled, not a cocky I am better than any other minion in this world and I look so damn good kind of smirk, but a smile that he only ever showed to me, it was all for me.

''and for that, I love you more.'' A tear trickled down my cheek as I smiled shyly at the naked man next to me. I could've died a thousand times for this man and it would still never be near enough to show him how much I loved him. The love I felt for him grew even stronger when I realised Eric had not loved, or even felt any emotion, for over a thousand years. His love was for me and me only. Only for Sookie. I was special to him, I meant absolutely everything to this Viking. I was the first person in over one thousand years that he had connected with.  
My hand flew to my chest as I felt another thump in my chest.

As if being the telepathic one of the two, Eric cured my confusion, well, slightly, if not causing more.  
''What you are experiencing is a heartbeat. You will get this when you feel great emotion, overwhelming emotion, you are not a regular Vampire Sookie, you are different. Special. You have powers that are also linked with great emotion,'' The look on his face screamed pity, there was more to what Eric was saying and I wanted him to damn well say it already.

''From what I have learnt over my trip, you are that of full Vampire, an 8th fae and an 8th human. Do not ask me how it is possible or why, because I can not provide you the answers you wish for. I wish I could, but I can not. Your telepathic ability is still in full working order, am I correct?'' I nodded, speechless. ''You can also read the minds of vampires, not all of the time, but you will often get a glimpse, you can heal, but only for people you truly care about as your powers and linked to your emotions, and only great emotion will enable your powers. You can damage with your power, as we have both witnessed. But you are a great threat to our kind, and our kind will not want you around. You will be hunted, found, brutally tortured and sent to your final death, as will I for knowing your heritage as I turned you,''

Well, _**great**_.

''You have the ability to crush a Vampire's bones with no effort on your side, to send a Vampire to their final death by setting them on fire with... your fingertips.'' My mind was still stuck on full Vampire, an 8th fae and an 8th human, so when Eric expected a reply, he didn't get one.

Questions passed through my head at 100mph, one after the other for god knows how long, but Eric lay beside me in silence, understanding I'd need time to think. I really didn't know how to feel or react, what to say or do, so I settled with the easiest of options.  
''Oh.'' Was the best I could do. I really was stumped.

''Do not worry, my Sookie, I will not let any harm come to you and I will find a way to provide you with the answers you wish so dearly for. Until then, be aware of your new knowledge of your powers and do not use them unless gravely necessary. Everything will be okay, my lover. I promise you that.''

I kissed my thousand year old Viking Vampire with more passion than I ever had, and that kiss showed him how grateful I was to have him. His words were just what I'd needed to hear, this felt to me like fate. We understood each other so well, it was so perfect.

Now all I had to do was get my head around the fact that I had powers and I would be hunted and brutally murdered along with my boyfriend if anyone found out about me. Easy peasy, right?**  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dead to the day;  
****Chapter 16.**

Sookie's POV.

So in the space of three days I'd learnt that I could send a vamp to their final death using my finger tips, heal humans - humans that I truly felt for, cast various spells with magic and bring on utter hell to those that I desired to. I was certainly taking it well, although I doubted it had all really sunk in yet, each day brought new information. I'd just risen, Eric had been up an hour before me, and when I found him in the kitchen heating up blood for us both he'd informed me I needed to get ready because we were going to Fangtasia tonight. Eric hadn't taken me to Fangtasia to flaunt me yet, as much as he'd wanted too, he'd allowed me time to adjust to my new life. Every vampire knew Eric had been on a mission, he'd been determined to make me his, and the pride and excitement was filling up the air around him, practically coming off of him in waves. I kissed him on the cheek, took my Tru Blood and head up the stairs.

In the bathroom, I placed my Tru Blood down on the cream and black spotted marble counter and locked the door. I turned on the water, took off my clothes and put a towel down near the shower cubicle. When I was happy with the temperature of the water against my hand I stepped into the shower and closed my eyes as the first few drops soothed away aches I hadn't been aware of. I'd purchased a few shower soaps, hair shampoo's and conditioners at the new local store that'd been built and stocked especially for the needs of Vampire's.  
The name alone had amused me, 'Vamps R Us' they'd called it.

After lathering my hair up with coconut scented foam and conditioning it, I poured out some jasmine scented body gel and lathered up my body, washing it off. I took my time shaving my legs and under arms, reluctant to get out of the shower. Stepping out of the shower, I dried and wrapped up my hair in a towel. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and as I was about to leave the room to pick out my outfit, I shivered in a very strange way and heard Eric shout up to me, or at least I'd _thought_ he'd shouted up, but he'd sounded way too close and up personal to have shouted up. He'd done that mind thing, he'd never done that before. In an act of rebellion, I pulled myself up on the marble counter and sat there swinging my legs lightly as I drank my blood. As I smiled, feeling proud of my rebelling against Eric's commands, I scorned myself for being so childish.

With the bottle of Tru Blood emptied of every last drop, I threw it in the little bin near the wash basin and set out to pick my night's outfit. Eric would of course want me looking as good as good can be since he'd want to make every other Vampire, and human, in Fangtasia jealous. I tucked the little white towel around me securely and began rummaging through my closet, almost instantly I decided to wear the newest dress Eric had brought for me.

I pulled out the beautiful black halter neck, full length chiffon dress from the closet, admiring the diamanté encrusted neck line and strap. The diamanté brooch positioned in the centre of the bust was what made this dress so perfect. I lay the dress out on the bed and started working on my hair and make-up. That must've been about a ten minute job, and all the while I was just itching to slide into the dress.

I let the towel drop from around me to the floor and slid ever so gently into the dress. It felt soothing and soft against my skin, and he'd gotten the size just right. I swirled around once in front of the mirror and couldn't help but smile brightly at my reflection. The diamanté decorated black heels and chiffon black shawl were the finishing touches, I felt prettier than I had in a long, long, time. After giving myself a once over in the mirror, I grabbed my purse and descended the stairs to find Eric.

Finding him wasn't much work as he was stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for me at the door wearing an Eric'd out version of a suit. I felt like a princess in a fairy tale as I walked down the stairs with Eric watching me with eyes full of love. This was one of the moment I would be happy to re-live over and over again. The look on his face just made me forget about everything wrong in our lives and made me focus on the man I would spend eternity with.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, Eric held my hand and span me around slowly to get the full view, laying his hand gently on my waist. He smiled, his eyes shone, together we fit so perfect, no one would bring us apart, we would win at any battle, get through anything, so long as we were together.


	17. Chapter 17

**Dead to the day;  
****Chapter 17.**

I'd just like to say a huge thanks to everyone that's added me to their favourite author, author alerts, story alerts, favourite story and especially to those who have reviewed. I hope all the readers are happy with how the story is going.

* * *

Sookie's POV.

As we drove the ten minute drive to Fangtasia, I began to wonder why Eric has dressed up himself. I could understand why he'd want me dressed up, he wanted every other Vampire and human in Fangtasia to want me, to be jealous of him. But Eric himself dressing up had baffled me, I really hadn't expected much more than his tight tank top and leather jacket, instead he'd worn a suit, sure it was a little different because he'd Eric'd it out a little, but it was still a suit. I could sense the excitement and adoration he felt and I sincerely thanked god for letting me see the real Eric instead of the heart hearted Eric.

''Eric?'' I questioned. He flickered his eyes to me, giving me the go ahead before returning his gaze back to the dark roads of Shreveport.  
''Could you quit being so full of emotion, I can barely feel my own.'' I said mockingly, giggling as I said so. I saw the corner of his mouth turn up in a smile, but he didn't reply. I felt like he was up to something now, and I wasn't sure how to feel about that. My mind began to wander but before my thoughts could get anywhere, Eric had pulled the car to a stop in the back of Fangtasia.

I felt a little nervous as Eric came around to open my door, and as I climbed out he offered me his arm which I took instantly. At first contact with Eric the nerves went right away, when your boyfriend just so happens to be a 6'4 thousand year old powerful Viking Vampire that everybody fears, you know you're safe.

We neared the main entrance, ''I feel like you're new toy, or _pet_.'' I said, earning a chuckle from my boyfriend. He stopped me just outside of the entrance, eyes already stuck on us. Eric smiled, squeezed my hands once and said, ''Oh, you are.'' and if I couldn't have detected the humour in his voice I'd have freaked out at him. He winked at me in a just kidding kind of way, and off into Fangtasia we went. I'd expected Pam to be on the door, but she was no where to be seen. A pale brunette stood granting the visitors access or denying them for that matter, and she opened her mouth to ask for my ID but soon realised I was with her boss, her boss that would crush her right there and then if she in any way embarrassed me. She looked like a stuck up whore to me, and for that reason I decided on the spot I wouldn't try to be gal pals with her.

Eric wasn't happy with the level of touching we had going on, he wanted more, so he slipped his hand around my waist, pulling me as close as possible without making me walk like a total idiot crushed up beside him. I couldn't see, because I didn't look, but I could feel the eyes glaring on us watching our every move, and I knew Eric would be smirking yet warning at the same time. I can't say I didn't feel any pride myself to be walking next to this gorgeous Vampire as his, because gosh did I. I wondered what we were going to do next, he'd flaunted me, job done right? I wanted to be out of the eyes of the jealous predators around me, but at the same time I wanted to sit there and soak it all up for hour upon hour.

Answering my question, Eric walked me over to a some what private booth and gestured for me to sit, waiting for me to do so before he seated himself. Waving his hand effortlessly in the air, Eric had a fangbanger waitress over at the table before you could say, well, fangbanger. I looked at him, cocking an eyebrow at this little show of power. It felt good to be the girl of Eric Northman.

''Two Tru Blood's. A negative and...'' Eric nodded to me.  
''O neg,'' I straightened my back and laid my hands neatly down on the table in front of me. Remembering my manners, ''Please.'' I said and smiled brightly at her, the girl rolled her eyes and made an 'ergh' sound that was only audible with Vampire hearing, whereas Eric had gotten a second look before she walked away, swinging her butt with all she could to get his attention. I was pleased to find him staring at me rather than the catty fangbanger, but the hint of nerves I could sense from him worried me slightly. Something had been bothering him all night, but I didn't question him, I knew it'd be like trying to get information from a brick wall.

Our drinks were returned to us within a minute and what the catty fangbanger said next really rubbed me up the wrong way.  
'If I could be of further assistance to you, _master_, I will happily oblige.'' She purred with a wink.

My fangs were down and I was up behind the girl, holding her to me with my hand to her throat. The growl that emerged deep from my stomach almost scared me, and the strength I had over her made me feel incredibly strong.

''He is mine, as I am his,'' I growled into her ear, ''You will leave, you will not return to this bar and if you do I promise to make you regret your choice.'' I pushed her off into the crowd and she hurried out of the door, everyone in the bar looked at me in disbelief, they'd all seen me here before as a small innocent weak woman, or so they'd thought, and now I was this. I shook my hair over my shoulders and sat down, returning my hands to their neat position on the table. The rest of the crowd soon thankfully returned to their Vampire lead and chase.

''You're quite the feisty one, Miss Stackhouse'' Eric said in his silky tone.  
''No girl talks to my man like that.'' I replied, anger seething in my voice, but I told myself to calm down. When I finally did, my fangs retracted and Eric really enjoyed watching that. We sipped our Tru Blood's in silence until he set his down, taking mine from me to place is next to his. He took my hand over the table and walked around to where I was sat, turning to the rest of the bar for a second to say, ''Silence.'' and silence is what happened.

I wondered what the hell was going on, why he was so dressed up, why he was being so nervous and excited for what I thought was just a trip to Fangtasia to flaunt his achievement, but what he did next told me this wasn't a regular night at the club. This was something special.

He knelt down on one knee in front of me and with the hand that wasn't clutching desperately to mine, pulled out a tiny black box from the inside pocket of his suit jacket. I felt my mouth drop open and felt absolutely ridiculous, but I just couldn't get it to close. My mind was for once completely silent as I looked at him almost dazed, total _what-the-fuck_ taking over me.

''Miss Stackhouse, will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?''

* * *

Okaaay! The next update will be up within the next few hours so let me know what you think of this chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

**Dead to the day;  
****Chapter 18.**

* * *

Sookie's POV.

I didn't know what to be more shocked about, the way the music and crowd simultaneously stopped all noise and movement and focused all attention on us, or the man kneeling down proposing to me in front of about 100 people, dead and alive. The answer was right there straight away, but no matter opening my mouth to say it, the words just wouldn't come out. I loved Eric with all my heart and soul.. if I had a soul any more.. but I'd never even thought about _marrying _him; hell I didn't even know it was possible.

I knew I couldn't sit here and think it over because Eric's reputation was at great risk, and I'd already taken too long to give him an answer. He'd started looking a little worried, that's a rare thing to see on the Viking's face. I forced myself to take in what he'd just said through the utter shell shock I felt and said, more loudly than I'd meant to, ''Yes Eric Northman! I will marry you!'' and as soon as the last word slipped off my tongue Eric wisped me up kissed me hard and passionate as everyone in Fangtasia cheered, except for the jealous fangbangers who stood at around the edges of the bar making bitchy comments and rude noises. The whole world seemed to fall away as he kissed me and a heat began firing around my body, I suddenly wished we were somewhere more private.

He ended the kiss, much to my disapproval, but the look on his face just made me fall in love with him all over again and even more so. I'd never expected this, I'd never even expected to get along with Eric, let alone **marry** him. But was I unhappy with that? oh no, I was happier than I'd ever felt in my entire life.

''Ni har verkligen gjort mig den lyckligaste vampyr finns, missa Stackhouse.'' Eric purred as he brushed my lips with his once more.  
''Dito, herr norrman.'' I said, proud of my fluent Swedish.

He waved his hand in the air and just like that the bar returned to normal, The Living Dead began playing their songs again and bar staff went back to work receiving orders. We sat back down in our booth, our hands still clutching the others over the table as if life depended on it. I was enjoying the blood bond now, being able to be assured that Eric truly deeply loved me. I was even more assured when he called over another fangbanger waitress and ordered a bottle of Royalty Blended, the most expensive blood to buy, known to be a premium blend of synthetic blood and the blood of actual European royalty. He winked at me as he ordered and the waitress made a loud exhaling sound in disgust, or more just jealously.

I had a lot of questions to ask Eric, and now I just wanted to go home and have us time, but Vampires and fangbangers came to us to offer congratulations on after the other for the next hour, the odd Vampire lingering and licking their lips at the sight of the Royalty Blended. Eric waved off anyone that hovered around for too long, I wasn't the only one that wanted to get out of here.

We drank a champagne glass of the Royalty Blended each before rising out of the booth and leaving through the back entrance of Fangtasia. We'd spoken few words to each other since he'd proposed, and my heart started racing all over again at the thought of Eric knelt down purring those beautiful words that would be forever in my mind. We walked to the car arm in arm, Eric opened the door for me like the gentlemen he was (only for me) and sunk into the car himself.

We roared off into the darkness in one swift movement.

* * *

I do apologise for this one being short and lacking in detail, but it's extremely late and I have another exam tomorrow that's got a lot of pressure on me. Consider this a filler, I know I've been promising a good sized chapter for a while now, I'll have one ready for the weekend! 


	19. Chapter 19

**Dead to the day;  
****Chapter 19.**

* * *

Sookie's POV.

It felt good to slip into my little nightgown, wrap a matching robe around my shoulders and slip my feet into my fluffy slippers. You know that five minutes before you get home after a night out wearing heels and you're just itching to get out of them, then when you finally slip the shoes off, your feet scrunch up in pleasure? well that's how I felt right now and I'd never appreciated my little blue slippers more. I went into the little on suite bathroom, forcing my feet to work with me for just a few more steps, to wash off my make up, brush my teeth and brush my hair before putting it up in a loose ponytail.

I found myself stood in the middle of the bedroom with absolutely no reason. The night's events suddenly flooded back to me and replayed in my head as if it were a DVD player, and I found myself dizzy and a little dazed enough to have to sit down on the edge of the bed. As I saw how Eric waved a hand and the entire bar fell to his command and the place went silent, and next he was down on one knee holding out a beautiful fancy box, opened it and said those words, I felt teary eyed, or more like bloody eyed, and I inhaled a long deep breath just for the sake of it. I sat there for a moment re-living it over and over, then decided I needed a big Viking cuddle.

I dragged my legs and feet down the big old fashioned oak stairs and turned right into the lounge, finding Eric laying across the sofa in a pair of baggy tracksuit bottoms and nothing else, sipping a glass of the Royalty Blended that we'd brought back with us when we'd decided we'd flaunted our love enough. I got this for e_ternity_? oh score! I giggled out loud at my thoughts and Eric looked at me suspiciously, a little droplet of blood smeared across his lip. Before my mind had realised it'd had the thought, my body was off in the direction of Eric and my lips were soon pressed against his, my tongue lapping up the blood. A hunger came from deep within, actually, two kinds, and I decided on the best order for the two.

''I love you, Eric'' I called to him as I waited for the microwave to beep, my hunger growing ever stronger as the timer ticked down. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1, beeeeep._ I shoved the little 'open' button harder than I'd meant to and snatched the little container of blood, pouring the thick, red, sweet contents into a big wine glass. I pulled the glass right up to my nose and smelt the blood, tipped a little into my mouth and let it stay on my tongue, savouring the taste. As I turned to go back to my boyfriend, my **_fiancé, _**I pushed the microwave door shut and it'd be a big lie if I said the bang of it didn't make me jump a little.

Eric sat up a little, making space for me next to him. The TV was on, some F.O.T.S thing, Eric enjoyed his Vampire politics, but I quite frankly couldn't stand it and had no interest in what the small minded people of the organisation had to say about us. Eric's cool arm wrapped around my shoulders and I huddled in close to him, pressing my cheek against his perfect chest. I sipped my Royalty Blended slowly, appreciating every single drop. Apparently I'd not been drinking it as slow as I'd thought, because when I went to take another sip I found the glass completely empty, so I placed it down on the glass coffee table with a little sigh and maybe even a little frown.

Realising now was the time to ask my questions, I tilted my head up to Eric, finding him already looking down at me with those beautiful eyes and a small smirk on his lips. He looked proud as proud can be, knowing I played a part in that, a huge part, made me feel great.

''Eric Northman, you've made me the happiest woman in the world. I mean that,'' I said, earning a light kiss on the forehead. I'd never felt so safe and relaxed like I did now, having those big arms wrapped around me securely, I felt like nothing could or would ever hurt me again. With Eric's silence, I took the little kiss as his answer and began with my questions and concerns.

''Now I don't know much about Vampire weddings, but wont the queen have to be there? and wont the queen have me killed on sight?'' I questioned, frowning and holding my lips tight to keep back the curses my grandmother would have given me a good telling off for, for even thinking.

''No, the queen would only have to be present if this was a coming together of two sheriff's, we decide who is present at the ceremony and who is not, of course if the queen finds out she can come of her own free will and we can do nothing of it, but that is where you, my love, come in. You can cast a spell on the building that will keep out anyone who is not welcomed, you can do anything you desire, now.''

That was a lot for Eric to say in one go, I had no idea how to answer him.

''Oh, well, great then.'' I said, my nervous grin started to pluck the corners of my mouth.  
''Go upstairs, take your clothes off and wait for me.'' Eric commanded.

Well I couldn't say no to _that_.  
I started to move to follow his orders, but he held my arm tight and pulled me down to crush my lips with his, his tongue teasing mine and his hand in my hair. I forced mind over body and pulled back, ''Hurry.'' and off I scuttled up the stairs like a good obeying pet. Once in the bedroom, I shut the door behind me and took a moment to gather myself, but when that didn't work I pulled up my clothes of my body and threw them onto a love seat near the on suite bathroom door. I climbed up onto the bed, arranged myself somewhat sexily and waited.

I waited for what must have been 5 minutes.  
My whole body shivered and I felt a little nauseous, ''Sookie! Do not come down no matter what you hear!'' Eric yelled, a panicked yell, from his mind to mine. I leapt up off the bed and went toward the door but stopped knowing if anyone could deal with trouble, it was Eric, and I would do as Eric commanded.

Several smashes and curses after that, the house fell silent.  
I had the feeling of complete disaster.


	20. Chapter 20

**Dead to the day;  
****Chapter 20.**

I just want to say a huge thanks to everyone that's been giving me such great reviews the past couple of days, it's great to know so many people are enjoying my story, I was beginning to lose faith and those reviews are just what I needed. Keep up the positive reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Sookie's POV.

I felt useless, I felt pathetic, I felt guilty, I felt numb.  
I stood smack bang in the middle of the smashed coffee table, the overturned couch that I'd lay on with my lover mere minutes ago, and the specks and sprays of blood coating the walls and furniture. When my body would work with my mind, I walk over to a patch of blood on the couch where Eric had been sat. I reached out and touched it with one finger, and the next thing to happen was something I would never have expected. My whole body began to shake and my legs gave in from underneath me making me fall down to my knee's, my fingertips buzzed and a blue light shone from around my entire body.

Now I saw Eric, looking over at the wooden stair case with his signature smirk. My heart beat. Now he sat up with speed and looked around alert, he'd heard something and then four men were surrounding him, one behind the sofa, one burst through the front door, one by the stair case and another coming around from the back to stand in front of Eric, ''Try to move and your honey upstairs'll pay the price.'' Man in front of him said.

The man by the door wore thick gloves and held silver chains, each man was wearing leather, big boots, the biker look. Each man was also heavily armed with knives and guns, I assumed they'd packed them with silver bullets unless they'd been completely dumb and gone for regular's. My body temperature flew from freezing to way too hot and I was shaking violently. I felt touched that Eric had stood down and obeyed the orders of somebody else just to save me from any harm. My heart beat. I felt a strong need to have him here. Now each man began walking closer to him, step by step, until tall lanky man flung himself toward the back of the couch and wrapped a silver chain around Eric's neck. They began hitting him, kicking him and slicing him. My heart beat. Eric tried with every ounce of strength to fight back, but he was wrapped in silver chains and his flesh was burning. His face went still and he looked far away like I used to when I'd read the minds of bar patrons, that's when he must have 'spoken' to me. Now within the space of one minute they'd hit him hard over the head with the leg of the coffee table and bundled up his unconscious body to drag him out of the door. That's where it ended.

Reality flooded back to me.  
I had to do something.

I'll pulled on a pair of tight blue, cropped knee length jeans and a Fangtasia t shirt covered by a big hooded sweater about 2 sizes too big, and pulled a pair of Reebok's onto my tired feet. When we'd left Fangtasia I'd had the ideal night in mind, which amounted up to cuddling, kissing and sex. Because _that'd_ worked out. I grabbed a shoulder bag that carried only my cell, my purse holding a few dollars and I.D, a map and a pen. I was always a light packer. I hurried down the stairs, switching off any lights and enabling the alarm, yes, Eric had a house alarm.

As I stepped out into the night I found myself wondering if I should double take and grab a cardigan, but I thought I could man out the cold with the circumstances. With all three locks on the door locked tight, I turned around and pressed the little button on the keypad for my car as I walked down the pathway, noticing but trying to ignore the blood spatters here and there. I held my head high and put on my brave front.

The car moved swift and quick. With great guilt, I pulled out my cell with my free hand and pressed a button, getting Pam's number on speed dial. I'd never had a cell phone before Eric had bought me one and demanded I keep it with me and on at all times. That was proving to have been a good idea on his side.

''Yes?'' Pam said seeming irritated.  
''Pam. Eric's been taken.'' I hated how shaky my voice came out.


	21. A message to the readers

**A MESSAGE TO THE READERS.**

In my attempt to correct the Chapter numbers that I hadn't updated for the last 3 or 4 chapters, I deleted them, planning on copying and pasting them and then re-uploading them, only to forget that I can just edit the content, and also forgetting to actually copy and paste and just deleted them instead. I was lucky enough after 15 minutes to find that I could still view them through the links on my email messages. Sadly I wasn't quite quick enough and couldn't recover Chapter 21 before it was removed.

So, to all of my new readers I'm extremely sorry for the loss of a chapter, but don't be frustrated, there was nothing of importance. Sookie went to Fangtasia and found Pam crying and having an emotional breakdown, she told Pam she thought she knew a way she could find Eric. Then she told Pam to meet her at her house, Eric's house, at 1am. With an hour until then Sookie went off to Hotshot to find a powerful witch called Amelia, a woman that had stayed with Sookie for while when she had to leave her own home. They haven't seen each other since. The chapter ends with Amelia saying ''Sookie...'' and Sookie saying, ''Amelia, I need your help.''

I'm so so so sorry for this inconvenience but trust me I'm more than aggravated by this.  
Along with this also comes the bad new that I think I'll be ending this story sometime within the next 6 chapters.

While I'm here, thank you for the wonderful reviews, I've had over 300 notifications about being added to favourite author lists, favourite story list and so on... it's really great to know so many people are enjoying a story that I don't even have a plot with! I write and see how it turns out, and apparently that tactic works!

Thanks!


	22. Chapter 22

**Dead to the day;  
Chapter 22.**

Again, so sorry for the loss of chapter 21.  
You didn't miss much at all, it was just a filler chappie!

* * *

I wished my fangs would retract, they made this unannounced meeting a lot more awkward than either of us liked. Amelia stared at them with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. We'd shared breakfast, coffee and chit chat over the morning newspaper, we'd gone shopping together, she'd waited up for me when I was working the night shifts and even popped in with lunch for me sometimes when I'd been working the day shifts. Now I stood on her front porch, unable to share breakfast, coffee and enjoy the morning sun with her. I smiled, expecting it to have a slightly comforting effect on Amelia. It didn't.

''You.. Sookie you're.. you're a vampire!'' She exclaimed, the best she could in her hushed tone. _Well thanks miss state the obvious._ I looked down at my feet, my shoes were about ready to be replaced with some brand spanking new ones, they were falling apart. ''Yes, Amelia...'' I looked her in the eyes. ''...But you don't need to be scared of me. I promise.'' I finished.

''Come on it, Sookie.'' Amelia said. I wasn't expecting an invite without a fair amount of having to convince her that I wasn't going to eat her. I stepped through the door and looked around, her house looked just like mine, except smaller and a little more modern in facilities, but the general décor was just like home, my old home. Amelia went through an open arch doorway to my right, I assumed I was supposed to follow. When she sat down on a crème and blue speckled couch, I took the one opposite and waited for her to talk. It was a good two minutes before she did.

''Sookie... I can't believe this.'' She said.  
''I know, neither can I really.'' I said truthfully.

''Why did you.. were you forced?''  
''No. I did it because I love Eric. but this isn't what I need to talk to you about...'' I said a little too sharply. Amelia straightened her back, ''Go on.'' She said with anticipation. I told myself crying wouldn't do me any good, and crying blood would just freak Amelia out. I clasped my hands together in front of my knee's and told Amelia the story, from dressing up for our night out right up to me going to the bedroom, leaving out the juicy details. I replaced those with, ''and then I went up to take a shower and go to bed.'' She brought it. Great.

''What I need help with, I shouldn't be telling you this Amelia, I need you to swear to me what I tell you now stays between you, me and these four walls.'' Well, practically 3 since the one wall was just one big archway. When Amelia promised, I told her everything. I didn't know it'd been much a burden until I'd finished and felt a huge weight tumble off of me. Good riddance.

''Sookie that's amazing! I mean it's a little... creepy, but that's amazing!'' Amelia said with more enthusiasm than necessary. I couldn't see what was so amazing about me being hunted, brutally tortured along with my fiancé and finally killed if anyone found out about my little fae twist. I pulled a face that said, ''I didn't expect you to say that'' that made Amelia close her lips tight to keep back a giggle.

''Eric told me I can do nearly _anything_ if I feel real strongly about it, I think I can find him using my powers. Thing is I've not done anything intentionally before and I don't have a clue exactly what I could do, I just think I can do something. That's why I need you...'' I said, hating how my voice was faltering from strong to wavy with built up emotion. I took a second to wonder why I didn't get a normal life, why _me_, but I decided to put that in the list of _no good thinking about _and got back to the here and now.

''Well sure there's something you can do, you got a lot of power Sookie, I can feel it, I can smell it. Both of us together could probably do a tracking spell. It's a quick n easy one, too. But you'll need something of Eric's, something he's touched, something special to him.'' She said, looking proud as can be. Okay, then surely his house would be the best place to do this.

''What if we do this in his house? I don't really have anything of his and as far as I know I'm the only thing really special to him, and Fangtasia.''  
''His house would work. You wanna do this now?'' I loved Amelia for not freaking out at me, for helping me with this without questions.

''Let's go!'' I said, practically jumping out of my seat and across to the big pine front door. _Oh shit, Pam._ I fished through my small purse to find my cell and dialled her number, as I did checking the time on the top right of my screen, 00:45am. Pam would be at Eric's house in fifteen minutes. I just hoped to god she wasn't already there. Pam couldn't find out, I'd told one person too many already. The phone rang twice and then, ''Yes?'' Pam said, she sounded strong and normal again. Thank god.

''Pam? I need you to come over at uh,'' I turned to Amelia to ask how long it would take, she held up 2 fingers. ''I need you to come over at 2 instead, I've got some things I need to do first, alright?'' I told her. She agreed and hung up.

I unlocked the car as Amelia locked her house.  
She made a few remarks about the car right up until 5 minutes out of Hotshot.

Amelia pulled an assortment of maps, one of the United States and a bunch of little ones of each state. I sat quietly on the couch we'd turned upright on the opposite side of the blood splatters as she organised everything in the centre of the room where the abduction had happened. My mind seemed to drift away, taunting my with the worst possible things that could be happening. He could be hurt, they could be torturing him, they could be on their way here to get me, he could be **_dead._**

My hand flew up to my chest as my heart thumped once against my rib cage. I pulled in a sharp breath. Amelia stopped still and looked at me in awe, as if I were some kind of heavenly god. ''I can't believe I'm seeing this with my own two eyes...'' She whispered. I still didn't get what was so amazing. I covered my face with my palms. I felt exhausted.

''Okay! I'm done! Let's start this...'' Amelia said with way too much excitement for my liking. I looked up, I had to press a hand ot my mouth to keep myself from out right laughing a the scene I was witnessing. It reminded me of something our of Charmed. The big map of the United States lay sprawled across one big dried patch of blood on the carpet, a lit candle at each corner of the map. Amelia referred to a little brown leather book as I sat down facing her and the map.

She lay the book down, took my hand with one of hers and sliced a perfect line in my palm, then hers. We held each others none bloody hand and held the other out, letting the blood drip onto the map as she muttered words in a language I'd never be able to understand.


	23. Chapter 23

**Dead to the day;  
Chapter 23.**

Okay! So I said in my message to the readers that I'd be ending the story within a few more chapters, but I've decided to make a sequel. It'll pick up where it leaves off, but truth is I just don't like having so many chapters in one story! so I guess there'll be about 2 more chapters on this one, then I'll get on working on the sequel! I'm sorry if this chapter's not absolutely perfect but it's 3:30am and the weather here is crazy hot! so since I can't sleep I thought I'd write.

* * *

The last thing I'd expected was to see the map set on fire beneath our hands. I found myself worrying about the carpet. All circumstances concerned, I doubted it'd be a problem. I looked at Amelia to find not the slightest bit of concern or doubt on her face, and for the first time since becoming a Vampire, I read her mind, so I figured the fire was supposed to happen. Reading minds was a choice instead of a day to day battle now, and if I really tried I could even read the minds of other Vamps. How was this supposed to find Eric's whereabouts? The answer was right in front of me in seconds. The fire miraculously disappeared leaving behind ashes and a perfect piece left completely untouched by the flames. Louisiana.  
So Eric was still in the state.

After sorting through the little collection of state maps, Amelia unfolded and laid out the map of Louisiana and lit more candles, putting them in their appropriate places and took my hand. We repeated the process again. For the first time I was glad to be a Vampire, the cut on my right hand had already healed. A new one was made on my left. And there was silly ol' me thinking Vamps didn't feel pain. The flames burst back to life, the flames died out, New Orleans.

Now I don't know much about the great queen, but I know that's where she lives. Amelia didn't speak, neither did I. I thought like crazy, my mind telling me that Eric was dead. No, I wouldn't think like that, Eric's the most powerful person I've ever met, Eric can take care of himself. I shook my head to shake the awful thought away and broke the silence.

''Okay, New Orleans.'' I said, biting my lip.  
''So now what'cha gonna do? go fight the big nasties all on your own and probably get killed?,'' Amelia asked. I'd have gotten mad if I didn't detect the little bit of humour in her voice. Now wasn't the right time for humour at all.

''Sorry, bad choice of words.'' She spat out as she saw the look on my face.  
''The queen lives there. She must have found out about me. Eric said if she found out we'd both be tortured and killed...'' I tried to form a plan there and then but my voice wavered with the tears I had to hold back. Another thump against my rib cage. Another sharp breath. Amelia didn't offer kind words or a hug, she'd come to know me well in the time we'd spent together. I was grateful.

''I guess I'm going to New Orleans, then.'' I said after a few minutes of silence passed. Amelia looked thoughtful, her brows knitted together and she sucked in her bottom lip.  
''Well, you're not goin' alone girl.'' She said with a smile. I didn't know I could ever gain more respect for Amelia, but here I was, upping the respect.

''Amelia, you don't have to do that... I couldn't risk you getting hurt.''  
''I can help you on the magic front, if there's an all out battle, I wont get involved, but you're gonna need someone pro to help you with the spells. I know some stuff that'll really help you, but it might take the two of us since you're not at your most powerful yet. You're a newbie,'' She finished and stood up, ''We'd better get goin' Sook.''

''Oh, yeah, Pam.''

The car ride back to Bon Temps was full of magic talk, Amelia told me about the spells that could help me in my fight to get Eric home safe and sound. I can't say I felt all that better about it, the thought that if he were captured by the queen, he'd probably be dead by now, played on my mind all the way home offering different mental images of how he was being tortured, of how he met his final death. The only reason I was pretty sure he wasn't dead was that if the queen had found out about me, why would she have ordered her Were's to take Eric and not me, too? Maybe it was part of my torture.

When we pulled up, Pam was sitting on the porch steps in total awareness mode. She looked ready to kill. Well, didn't she always? although the bloodied tear stains on her cheeks that become more apparent as we approached the porch made her look vulnerable. Poor Pam. She didn't speak as I unlocked the door, she stepped in quietly and brought her hand to her mouth when she turned the corner and saw the blood stains around the front room. Amelia stood quietly with her hands locked together after she'd closed the big door behind her and I was at a complete loss of what to do. I guessed telling Pam some good news was a good idea.

''Pam, I know where Eric is, he was taken to New Orleans and I'm pretty sure... I know who has him.'' I said slowly. Pam spun on her pink pumps, the looks on her face suggested what she'd heard me say was, ''I know where he is, but hey I'm not too sure who's got him, we'll just take a ride on up to New Orleans and see if I'm right, huh? If not, we'll just mosey on around The big easy 'til we happen to come across him!''

''We go tomorrow. Dawn is too near to go now.'' Her choice of words and the levelness of her voice were the opposite to her facial expression and the feelings I was getting off of her. Yes, I could detect Vampire feelings now, too. Guess they'd really not really want someone like me around. ''Okay,'' I started, shifting around so that both Pam and Amelia with in my line of view.

''So, Amelia, if you're absolutely sure you want to come with, you can take the guest room. Pam, Eric's got a spare light tight room for you upstairs too.'' I finished, our master plan had been formed, somewhat. Now I had to turn my conscience off so I could get some sleep.

''Alrighty.'' Amelia said in a sing songy tune.

''Oh, you're room's the second on the right, on-suite bathroom.'' I nodded her goodnight and said another thanks just before she disappeared around the corner. Pam started to the stairs, so I followed suit. I showed Pam to her room which was the first on the left right next to mine that was the second on the left. I told her not to worry, to get her rest because we didn't know what we'd be facing tomorrow, and much to my shock, she hugged me, leaving and shutting the door behind her abruptly.

I pulled off my clothes and slid into one of Eric's t shirts.  
The scent of him lingered and sent me into a deep sleep I thought would have been impossible, but even in my deep unconsciousness, I was always aware that my fiancé was possibly being tortured in ways I couldn't even begin to imagine, or dead. All because of me.


	24. Chapter 24

**Dead to the day;  
Chapter 24.**

The sun's ashinin' so I'm kitted out in my back garden with a glass of ice cold Pina Colada and my laptop.  
Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Sookie's P.O.V

No one tried to break in, no one tried to take me from my bed and no one tried to kill me. All in all my day's sleep proved to be the biggest thing I'd needed and now my mind was fully set on the night ahead. I heard the soft patter of feet against the wooden floor coming toward my door. A gentle knock reassured me this was no big attack. ''Come in.'' I called, shifting myself up in the bed. The bed my lover should be sharing with me right now. The door opened a little and before stepping in, Amelia poked her head around and said, ''G'mornin' Sookie.''

Pam soon joined us on the big four poster dark red sheeted bed with a mug of coffee for Amelia and two heated bloods for herself and m. The three of us sat in the best three person circle we could with our legs crossed. I had to smile at this. Two living dead gals and a powerful witch, sat like college girls gossiping about the best boys in our classes. Unfortunately the subject was of my missing fiancé.

We parted ways after we'd finished our drinks to dress. I pulled on the comfiest thing I could find, if there was fighting, I didn't want to fight in a skirt or heels. The weather was cool enough for jeans, so I pulled them on along with a simple white vest top with little white and yellow daises printed in spontaneous patterns. I didn't feel right dressing without showering, but time was limited and I'd just have to feel dirty and get on with it. When Eric was safely back where he should be I told myself I'd take the longest shower on record. _If I survive this. _I did slap on a little make up and tie back my hair in a neat ponytail, though.

Almost right at the same time, me, Pam and Amelia emerged from our rooms and stood looking from one to the other. This was as far as our master plan had come. We'd already wasted 45 minutes of night hours. We stood in our places while Amelia told us she'd done another little trick of hers with the map and found out that the queen had Eric and she'd gotten an address and directions. After deciding our next steps, we settled on plan C - Get to New Orleans, kick some ass and get back Eric. Easy peasy.

The car ride to New Orleans was silent, with Amelia muttering something in another language every so often. She told us she was trying her best to get up a protection spell, but she'd never used one on people, just houses and objects. My fangs still hadn't retracted and neither had Pam's, who was driving faster than I was comfortable with. Amelia ate a pasta salad with tuna and us vamps had to make do with cold blood.

''Pam,'' I said after another gulp of blood. ''Why hasn't he.. contacted me?'' My voice let everyone present know how scared I was feeling. I wondered if Eric could sense my feelings, maybe he'd know we were about to come to his rescue. If he hadn't been... Pam thought what I was thinking, her body tensed and she didn't answer.

Soon we were surrounded by bright city lights, tall buildings and traffic. Pam took us through bends of back roads and short cuts, impressive. I made a mental note to thank her for that later. Amelia gave her directions, Pam took us in the directions Amelia gave and I sat quiet and stiff trying to talk to Eric through my mind. It didn't work. I closed my eyes and tried harder. The car came to a slow stop, ''Alrighty then.'' Amelia said, fear practically coming off her in waves. Well good, two scared Vampires and a terrified witch were about to go to a fight to the death with god knows how many powerful N.O Vampire's.

I unbuckled my seatbelt with the others and went to open my car. A shiver ran through me from head to toe, _Sookie. do not get yourself killed. Go back to Bon Temp. Do not disobey me_. As I heard the words I said them aloud, and if my eyes were open to see their faces, they'd probably have looked as if they thought I'd lost the final straw and gone coo-coo. Sure enough, when I did open my eyes, that's exactly how they look. Well, Amelia did, Pam understood what had just happened. She nodded. ''What do we do, now?'' She asked me.

''Well, we go on in and get him.'' I said proudly. Pam couldn't disobey Eric, no vampire could disobey their maker. My fae blood meant I could overpower Eric, go against his commands. I'd have hated not to be able to. I was glad he hadn't done the same with Pam because that would've put us one down, and an important one. I opened my car door, putting down a foot to the pavement. A realisation stopped me in my tracks, a realisation I should've had as soon as Eric had been taken. We couldn't kill _the Queen,_ we couldn't kill her people, we'd never get away with that. I was putting these women in danger. I knew what I had to do.

''Pam, Amelia, you're staying here.'' I said firmly.  
''What? Sook... no way.'' Amelia shouted as Pam cocked an eyebrow at me.

''I'm not putting you two in danger, this isn't your battle. This whole thing is my fault and I have to resolve it on my own. If I die tonight, I die, but I wont take you two down with me. We can't kill Sophie-Ann, we can't kill her people, we wont get away with it. I should've realised sooner, I'm sorry.'' I blurted out words without stopping for a break. The two looked at me in total confusion, neither knew what to do now.

''Stay here, we'll need you. If we're not out within two hours of sunrise, go home.'' I shut the car door when I finished and no one tried to stop me or come with me or argue with me. I strolled around the side of the mansion and turned the corner. I faced a big black iron gate with a small security station to the right. I walked over to the little security station when I saw someone standing there. He wore all black padded armour with a helmet to top it off, he was medium heigh and strands of brown hair matted to his forehead from under the helmet. He had cuffs, a stake and a baton attached to him around a waist belt. Comforting.

''Can I help ya, ma'am?'' He said in a thick southern drawl. He would've suited a cowboy hat and boots better. Maybe that's what he wore when he wasn't stuck in his god awful security armour, or maybe he was always in his armour. The thought of him in a coffin in his armour made me shiver.

''I'm here to see Sophie-Ann.'' I said with a big grin on my face, a big grin that screamed crazy lunatic more than sweet innocent girl.  
''Name?''

''Sookie Stackhouse.'' I said as he picked up a clipboard. I half expected it to be made of gold, but it was just a plain old black clipboard. He scanned the list and turned back to me, his face more interested and his body set more aware and ready.

''You're name aint here.'' His voice sounded more threatening.  
''You just let Sophie-Ann know Sookie Stackhouse is here to see her, she'll be more than pleased to find out.''

He plucked a little walky talky from his belt and a few minutes later opened the walkway part of the gate for me. I was escorted up to big double doors by the vampire and met by another short chubby vampire who took me through the house. If I were best buds with Sophie-Ann I may have had to tell her what a lovely home she had, and maybe ask her where she'd gotten her rugs from. Somehow I doubted she'd want general chit chatter.

I felt fear, anger, rage, absolute raw rage. It wasn't my own, it was Eric's.  
Short chubby vampire took me through to a big open spaced room, a pool in the centre. I was on one side of the pool, Sophie-Ann on the other. Eric was caged in the far corner of the room and I had to hold my hand to my mouth to hide my fangs that extended with anger on the sight, and to stop myself from crying out at the blood covering his beautiful figure.

''Sookie Stackhouse.'' Sophie Ann called.


	25. Chapter 25

**Dead to the day;  
Chapter 25.**

Okay, there's two endings I have in mind for this chapter so I don't know what going to come of this, but I hope it's the right choice. Keep up the reviews and good words! the encouragement's greatly appreciated. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've been busy with finding out information on joining the Army as a midwife! how exciting. anyway... enjoy!

* * *

Sookie's P.O.V

If the great Queen was expecting some kind of reaction or formal introduction from me, she wasn't going to get one. I stood frozen on the stop, now this really was where my master plan had ended, not that I'd entered with much of a 'master' plan anyway. I was debating what to do, my heart told me to run over to Eric, screaming and shouting the odd's like a crazy woman and doing whatever I could do get him out of that cage and away from danger, my brain told me to act rational, try to come to some sort of agreement with Sophie Ann.

As much as she tried, Sophie Ann's body language told me she was at least a little bit afraid of me and extremely cautious, cautious enough to stay on the opposite side of the pool to me. I was happy with that arrangement. I wasn't happy with the overflow of sheer terror I felt and I knew she could tell sense. I told myself I could use what the fae blood had given me, and that thought perked me up and I smiled. It wasn't my awkward, nervous smile.

''Sophie Ann.'' I didn't nod, I wouldn't show any respect for the woman. Sophie Ann was dressed in a beige silk dress with heavy bold jewellery around her neck and wrists. She looked no more than 16 years old, of course that was when she'd been turned. Now Sophie Ann must be at least a thousand years old. She looked sweet and innocent, but I'd heard Sophie Ann was down right ruthless. She wasn't someone I'd put down on my list of who to invite to tea. The look on her face made me feel sick.

''So I'll be taking my fiancée and leaving now, nice to meet you.'' I said somewhat nervously, a part of me actually believed I might be able to just mosey on out of here with Eric and forget all about this night. The laugh, more like a witch's cackle, told me otherwise.

''How sweet.'' She wasn't done laughing. ''But no, I'm afraid that's not going to happen.'' Now she was done laughing at me. Two men, two huge boulders of men, walked into the room and stood by the door, the only way out. As Sophie Ann went on to tell me what she's learnt about me and why I was about to be killed, I took the chance to look over at Eric. His body was limped and propped up against the cage. The cage was gold and looked like a big canary cage. Tears were freely falling and blood was sluggishly oozing out of deep wounds that were taking longer to heal than the smaller ones. I needed to see Eric strong, I needed him to be his witty, bold, annoying self. After all, if we were going to die now, we may as well go out brave and fighting.

When Sophie Ann looked at me expectantly and silent, I realised I should have listened.

''Look, I never wanted to have these new powers, and I certainly don't intend on using them against my own people. I think you're just paranoid,'' That last part got me a raised eyebrow and bit of fang from The Queen. ''Eric didn't know this would happen,'' Sophie Ann opened her mouth to argue. ''No, no he didn't know anything about this. He knew my blood was different, he always knew there was something but in the end he just thought it was the telepathy,'' I prayed Eric hadn't already confessed to knowing about my fae inheritance.

''I don't want no trouble, I never wanted to or will use my powers against my own people,'' Lie. ''I'd be happy to work for you if that's what you want, I'm sure I could be a handy asset to you.'' I finished, anxious to see if it would be that easy. The Queen did her creepy cackle again and went over to Eric's cage. She put he rhand through the thick golden bars to stroke his blood matted hair and I felt rage run through my from head to toe. I knew this was party Eric's rage, too.

''I see what you like about this one, Mr Northman, wise decision. Sookie,'' She removed her hand, good, and approached me, not so good. As she made her way around the lengthy pool, she began talking. ''It is me that should be bargaining with you, Miss Stackhouse. In fact, I should be having to sent to your final death right at this moment. You will not offer me choices, I will offer you choices. If you had been a little more polite, maybe I would have offered you a bargain with our little situation. Unfortunately, for you, I am not feeling kind.'' She finished as she was stood about 4 centimetres from my face, her nose almost touching mine.

All common sense and fear for my life disappeared and I had Sophie Ann pinned up a wall by her throat. Her two guards ran at me and somehow, I have no idea how, I managed to throw them back with a swipe of my hand in their direction. As long as I kept my hand there, they stayed pinned to where they had fallen. My body shook with the intensity of this and I could feel my energy and concentration draining slowly but surely.

''I could _ruin_ you, you have no idea what I am capable of,'' and neither did I. ''but if you let me walk out of here with my fiancée without any trouble or confrontation, I will not cause any harm nor trouble for you or your people. I told you I have no intentions of putting my fae inheritance to use, I don't even want it, but I got it. I know you've got power, you're big in this world, but I've got more power than you could ever imagine and being my enemy is a bad idea. I do not wish to cause you trouble, Ma'am. Are you going to let me walk away with Eric? and not try to ambush me on my way home or at all in the future?'' I said through gritted teeth. I was overwhelmed with fear and rage, I was sure she'd be able to sense my fear but she seemed to be pretty full of it herself.

''O..okay.. okay.'' She choked out. I loosened my grip a little.  
''I leave here with Eric and we have no trouble from here on out, and I will help you if you need my assistance. Do we have a deal?'' Deals in the Vamp world were always serious and no vampire would break the conditions of a deal.

''Yes.. we have a deal.'' I let go of her throat and walked a few steps back. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights as she nodded in the direction of her bodyguards who were still frozen in their places. I moved my hand and they were un-stuck. I walked over to the cage that trapped Eric, he looked completely uninterested in what I just did, but I could feel his shock and relief.

''Key.'' I said as I stood by locked up my man. One of the bodyguards brought over the key the Queen had given to him, he moved slowly and cautiously as if I'd zap him if he took one step out of place. He nodded when he gave me the key. I unlocked the big golden padlock and helped Eric out, one of his arms were broken, his right cheek looked terribly swollen and was probably fractured, they were few of his many injuries.

I nodded to the Queen, who was still standing as I'd left her.  
''Don't try anything. ever again.''  
''You have my word, Miss Stackhouse.''

And at that we left.

* * *

Okay, this is officially the end of Dead to the Day! As I said I'll start getting on with a sequel, before I do I'd like to know that a sequel is actually wanted and I'll have some readers on that, thanks for every bit of support I've got and I hope I get to write a sequel!


End file.
